Scions of Kobol
by Vahn
Summary: The First Contact War was the first time the Humans met the Citadel race. However, the Incident of Relay 314 was the not first time the Citadel races met humanity. (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

It begins.

The day humanity found the Prothean cache near their worlds was the day everything changed both culturally and technologically. Technologically they were able to improve by leaps and bound but it was culturally that had the most impact. For once, they had proof that there were alien life out there but their mentally shifted from one of isolation to paranoid. The population, and by extension their government, began to believe that hostile alien lifeforms were waiting in the dark for them and so began their militarization to unheard of level since they first began space travels.

After ten years, their paranoid was founded when they met the first alien life form who launched an unprovoked assault on one of their worlds. However humanity, after years of preparation, launched a vicious counter offensive and thus began the First Contact War. The war itself lasted for ten years with humanity slowly yet surely winning bloody battle after bloody battle. Thanks to the war humans technology further improved by leaps and bound when they reverse engineered captured aliens craft and interrogated their prisoners of war.

Now, humanity stood on the cusp of victory as had pushed the aliens back to inside the alien home system, already their massive fleets were engaging the alien fleet directly above their homeworld.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a large mean looking man in painted black and red armor bellowed as he paced back and forth in the troop transport. To either side of him were soldiers also in similar colored armor.

"The Fleet have broken through the bastards defensive lines which mean it's our turn now!"

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers to either side of him shouted in enthusiastic acknowledgment.

"We are going in with the first waves! That's fine by me, means more for us to kill! You clear the entire area and kill anything that has more than two eyes, YOU GET ME?!"

There was a slight lurch letting the soldiers know their dropship was being deployed to the alien surface.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Hold tight folks, we're entering the atmosphere now!" the pilot of the transport said in a singsong voice as the transport began to shake.

Most of the soldiers look out front toward the window and saw hundreds of similar drop ship in front of them most avoiding anti-air flak. In the distance mushroom clouds could be seen, signs that the nuclear bombardment of the aliens capital cities were successful.

Suddenly the transport shuddered a bit letting the soldiers know that the dropship was slowing down.

"Alright kiddies, this is it!" the sergeant bellow even as the soldiers began to ready their weapons and crowd at the dropship opening. "Let's show these four eye bastards that they should have never frack with humanity! So say we all!"

Almost as if on cue, the drop ship hatch open to show the sea of humanity setting foot on alien soil.

"SO SAY WE ALL!" the soldiers replied back loudly as they jumped out and began the invasion of Khar'shan.

The beginning.

AN: Thanks to those that help contribute to you know what, if you guys follow this fandom. I appreciate it! Still not out of the hole but it helped a lot! Notice the short length of this chapter? This is a teaser of a beginning of a big epic I have in mind that I was able to pound out thanks to no work on Thanksgiving day! This chapter also help me work out any kinks I might have before I could go back to my main stories.

Thanks everyone!


	2. The Larger Galaxy

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

 **Chapter 1: The Larger Galaxy  
**

 ***** The Citadel*****

Fifty year old Admiral Eric Baltar knew he was making history being the first human to strode through the capital of the Aliens government structure, what they referred to as the Citadel. In front of him were armed aliens escorts, the aliens were avian looking and clad in blue armor, Turians if he recalled correctly. They also appeared to be well discipline, something he didn't expect after years of fighting the Four- Eyes.

Of course the Turian weren't the only aliens, much to his human entourage surprise, the appearance of the Asari was quite shocking. They were the most human looking aliens that he'd seen, except for the blue skin and tentacle top, by lacking ears oddly enough. The other alien that look similar to humans were the Quarians. However, their similarity ended once they move below the waist. Their legs were bent oddly, their hands only had three fingers (kind of like the Turians) and their eyes had a glow to them. No doubt the Colonial egg heads would figure why.

The rest however was as aliens as they come. A jelly fish looking thing, a large walrus like creature that dwarfed him by a good bit, a short and stubby round creature in an encounter suit, and others. Even something that look like a Rhino were milling around looking at them with interest.

"Would you look at the freak show," Baltar executive officer, Commander John Grayson whispered to him as he lead the Colonial protective detailed for this possibly historic meeting.

"Shimmer it down soldier," Baltar nodded politely to the Turian, who had stopped thinking they were addressing him. The Turian probably didn't have a translation program for him yet. "They might be Allies in the future if all goes well."

Commander John Grayson scoff at that, he was a well built handsome man, in his thirties with striking blue eyes. However he held a hatred of all things Aliens ever since the Four -Eyed freaks or "Batarian's" as they come to know them raided one of their smaller colony world of Troy and killed his family when he was a teenager. After that the man enlisted in the Colonial service and began to kill the Aliens with an almost zealous fervor reserved only for Pythia priestess.

That make him the perfect person to have on hand if Baltar negotiation with the "Council" take a turn for the worse. Still he looked past the aliens and took in the super structure around them that was very impressive in scope.

The Asari translator, a woman of high standing name Benezia, had informed him that the place was made by the Protheans, the same race that the Colonials found the cache of data from all those years ago. She turned to him now to inform him that they were going in an elevator to meet with the Council, whom reside at the highest point in this super structure.

Motioning for his Colonial guard detail to be at ease, they all piled in and was surprised by the sluggish speed of the elevator. They had faster ones on Caprica! And then the horrible elevator music pipped in… apparently some things were universal if Baltar had to guess.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Commander cease your foot tapping at once," Baltar immediately ordered of his X.O. "It's annoying."

"Yes sir..." Commander Grayson answered surly as they were still in the damn elevator after a couple of minutes.

Eventually – mercifully- the elevator stopped and it's door opened. Walking out he was greeted by even more aliens, most of them were look at his group with interest however, there was one species that was immediately hostiles in the crowd. The Batarians, who was shouting something in their foreign language, but Baltar didn't need a translator to know what was being said.

"This way, please," another Asari, who was not Benezia made her way through and ushered them toward a door that opened up to show four figures perch on high looking down at the entire area. One was an Asari, the other was a Turian, the frog like race was a Salamander or something and finally the Quarian held the fourth seat.

"Welcome to the Citadel," it was the Asari who spoke up first. "I am Councilor Tevos representing the Asari Republic and to my right is Councilor Aramtaus of the Turian Hierarchy, to my left is Councilor Dutall of the Salarian Union and finally, to his left is Councilor Varo Xen of the Quarian Federation together we represent the interest of all galaxy fairing races."

Baltar nodded but he knew grandstanding when he saw it, well he could also, that was the reason why instead of a dress uniform, he and his protective detailed showed up in full armors. "I am Admiral Baltar of the Colonial Fleet and on behalf of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we accept your welcome."

The Councilors seem please with his formality before the blue Asari cleared her throat.

"Well, now that the formality is out of the way, let's to the important matter at hand shall we?" Tevos began as she press something on her Datapad to show the real time image of the Batarian world, or to be more precise, what it looked like after the Colonial onslaught.

"According to the Batarian's ambassador, you invaded their space and began raids on their worlds, what do you have to say in your defense?" Tevos asked in a neutral voice. The frog like creature to her left was eyeing him with curiosity, the Turian was looking at him with something akin to respect and the Quarian face remained stoic.

Of course these were aliens so Baltar wasn't even sure if they made the same facial expression but he just guessed it.

"What I have to say to that is that it's full of fracking nonsense," Baltar replied calmly as he hear mutters up and down the side of the Presidium. "They invaded us first and we just responded in kind."

"Liar!" a Batarian, who was dressed in finery shouted. "We caught them opening a relay and tried to inform them of Citadel laws but they fired on us first!"

"And yet, we did not know of your skirmish nor did you report it to the Council for over ten years," Aramtaus said in his odd rumbling voice that sounded a bit sarcastic if Baltar had to guess. "If the Citadel laws need enforcing, it should be the Hierarchy fleet to do so, not your place. So why did your government not report it?"

"Are you trying to accuse my government of something Councilor?!" the Batarian shouted in indignation while he glared at the Colonials.

"Enough!" Tevos shouted even as she glared at he fellow council member before staring the Batarian ambassador down. Turning back to the humans she looked at them. "So you say the Batarian Hegemony invaded you first?"

"We have documented proof of the first attack by the fou- Batarians that we could show, but yes, they did," Baltar confirm as he turned to made eye contact with two of the four eyes of the ambassador. "Coincidentally, they were our first contact with an Alien species, we did not even know you existed."

"Well, regardless of even if they started it, don't you think your retaliatory response is a bit excessive?" Tevos began again and this time the Salarian next to her chimed in.

"Nuclear bombardment of a garden world is excessive, even for retaliation for aggressive species, hundreds of million dead, billions in casualties. Seem reasonable race, why attack with such brutality?" the Salarian Councilor rapidly stated his question.

There were gasp all around the presidium as the Salarian revealed the death toll and the method of attack.

"Because we thought we would have to go to war with the entire Citadel race, who's combine fleet outnumber ours," Baltar replied coolly even as he hear even more gasp of shock coming from the aliens before he looked at the Batarian ambassador. "We needed their homeworld to form a solid forward operating base to act as the bulwark against the Turians, Asari and Quarian, whom our Batarian P.O.W's claim would come to their aid."

This time were were shock gasp and indignant muttering through the presidium where the Turian councilor himself had to bang on a gavel to restore order. To Baltar it was eerily reminiscent of a Libran court house.

"So imagine our surprise when an Asari cruiser show up by itself broadcasting messages of peace," Baltar confirmed as he looked at each of the councilor. It was the Turian however that spoke up first after he explained his side of things.

"Then why have you come here if you thought we were hostile?" Aramtaus asked looking down at the Asari like being. A male Asari, who would have ever imagine it?

"Because I am expendable," Baltar could swear that he saw the Turian councilor looked at him with respect and understanding, but because of the alien feature he could not be sure. "If you are really interested in peace, then that would be a boon to the Twelve Colonies, if this is a trap than my life is forfeited and we begin fortifying the Batarian system."

Left unsaid by Baltar was how the Colonial Fleet was already beginning to fortified the alien system while making choke points all across their Mass Relays in case this WAS a trap.

"Lies!" the Batarian ambassador denied vehemently as he stared at the humans with as much venom as he could muster. "My government demand that the Council send their fleet and destroy the humans and liberate our homeworld!"

"SILENCE!" Tevos shouted at the Batarian ambassador, staring him down in the process before she turned tot he humans. She could not help but find fascinating on how Asari like they looked. Why they even have five fingers! Definitely more aesthetically pleasing than the Batarian to her.

"The Council would like to request that the Twelve Colonies withdraw their forces from the Batarian space, this all appear to be a misunderstanding of egregious proportion," Tevos entreat to the humans reasonably. "I am certain that the Batarian started the conflict but your response was excessive to the say the least by galactic standards. So as a gesture of goodwill, would you be willing to do so?"

Baltar blinked at the alien suggestion and was reminded at how different their thinking was. "And what is to stop the Batarian from attacking us again?"

"If the Batarian attack you again, you will be fully within your rights to protect yourselves in whatever method you choose, and Council would also sanction the Hegemony as they would receive no aid, not even medical if they choose to re-ignite this conflict."

"Preposterous!" the Batarian ambassador once more shouted even as some of the Batarian people that live on the Citadel let loose cries of outrage. "They nuked our major cities and probably condemned billions to death and they don't even get so much as a slap on the wrist?!"

"Ambassador," Aramtaus spoke softly with a chuckle to his odd sounding voice. "Tell me, how was it that this "incident" dragged out for TEN years if this was a simple disciplinary action?"

"Keeping a war of this scale quiet? All but impossible. What did you do?" Dutall the Salarian Councilor asked curiously. Even his STG forces did not get win of it until the humans showed up in the Batarian system.

"That would be because of us," Baltar spoke up after watching the exchange when the Batarian ambassador was comically doing his best impression of a fish trying to come up with some excuse.

"Oh? Really? How did you do that?" the Quarian Councilor asked interested, the rest of his peers also looked on expectantly.

"Wyen we were attacked we weren't completely helpless, though we did get caught with our pants down. We manage to capture a few of the raiders alive," Baltar explained and was rewarded when the Batarians Ambassador look surprise by this new information, most of their prisoners have been "sanitized".

"After interrogating the prisoners, we found out that the Batarian and by extension your Council were allies, at least _that_ was the information we had at the time."

Baltar could see the Councilors and other races grumble at his explanation. He was amaze at how well their translation program was holding up.

"So imagine our surprise when we found out we were vastly outnumbered for a fight against the Citadel Alliance? So we did the only thing we could do, we stalled for time."

The Turian Councilor looked at Baltar and the Colonial entourage curiously. By their demeanor he could see that they had a discipline military.

"Exactly how did you stall for time?"

Baltar looked between the Councilors and decided to make a decision after gauging the aliens and their denizen reaction. It seem the Batarian were full of lies, even the one that they interrogated. He would tell them the truth.

"We made the Batarian believe they were attacking our homeworld and that we were losing while the rest of the Colonies build up our fleets and train more soldiers. They spent the first seven years attacking Aerilon and being tied up in our that system."

The Batarian Ambassdor looked stunned at Baltar revelation and he smirked at the four eyed alien in a gloating manner.

"Capture Batarian soldiers through the years only confirmed that they still believe Aerilon to be our Homeworld and was not aware of our other eleven sister worlds. To make us even more enticing, we let them land several strategic footholds throughout Aerilon, thinking that if the Batarian showed progress the other Citadel races would not have to step in."

"You willingly sacrifice one of your core worlds for such a gambit?" Dutall asked blinking his amphibian eyes rapidly.

"We had to, learning what we learned from the Batarian about the Citadel races, we knew we needed to deliver a knock out punch to the Batarian before we entered another prologue war," Baltar stated gravely. Aerilon name after the god of war Ares was a fitting place for the war to be fought.

"We could have kicked the Batarian out of our space within the first year, but we needed time to face what we believed at the time, was a hostile galaxy."

The Councilor looked at each other in amazement before they silently converse amongst themselves. Finally as one they nodded before the Asari ambassador spoke up again.

"Clearly that is not the case, we welcome all civilized species among us, and are only hostile to species that initiate hostiles first."

"Then, we would have no problem withdrawing our forces from the Batarian system but with a few exception," Baltar began a he sent a nodded for Commander Grayson to hand over a data pad to the Turian guard. The guard in question handed the Data pad to the Councilor who were able to display it for all to see a map of the spaces around Kobol.

"The Batarian worlds that we have highlight will be kept as stragetic listening post and a staging ground if need be in case the Batarian decide to attack us again. Consider it a spoils of war, the circled area is the space we also claim as our borders."

There were shock and cry of outrage from some of the Batarians in attendance while the other species looked amazed at where the humans were situated. They were located inside the Terminus system bordering the Attican Traverse. They are also trying to claim a sizable chuck of the Terminus itself. Though what they were asking for wasn't unreasonable.

"Outrageous!" the Batarian ambassador bellowed. "You cannot possibly entertain he thought of giving these filth OUR colony worlds?!"

"If you had contacted the Council the moment you met the humans you would not have lost ANY worlds at all," the Salarian Councilor pointed out helpfully and was confuse as to why it would incense the Batarian ambassador to greater heights.

"Dutall's right," Tevos agreed as she stared down at the Batarian ambassador. "All of this could have been avoid had it not been for your greed."

"So you believe them?!" The Batarian ambassador asked in shocked.

"Yes," the Turian Councilor nodded and looked back to the humans even as he ignored the Batarian ambassador stunned look. "I find in favor of the Twelve Colonies, all those who agree?"

There was a short chorus of "ayes" as the other Councilors also agreed to the humans demand.

"You-!" the Batarian was unable to do anything but in spit the Councilors directions before stomping away.

"Oh and Ambassador!" The Turian Councilor called after the retreating Batarian loudly. "I would tell your government to accept the terms if they were to seek ANY aid from the Council to rebuild."

The Batarian ambassador stopped before he proceeded away but his shoulder appear to slump in defeat at the declaration and implied threat.

"So now that we have agreed to your condition, as a gesture of goodwill and reparations may we know how you were able to build a fleet so fast in such a short amount of time?"

The reports that the Asari diplomatic team had sent back was somewhat concerning. The Asari team had travel with several hastily put together Turian patrol fleet after the Batarian sent a general wide call to aid citing hostile invaders on their homeworld. While the Batarian were no match for the Turian fleet, they were still a significant military power. That their home world were invaded was unthinkable.

However the Asari insisted on a diplomatic solution first lead by a Benezia T'soni. A rising star of the Asari republic. When she arrived in the Batarian system, she was shocked to see over 1500 war ships in the system with a good seventy five of them being dreadnaught class. The Turian themselves only had thirty eight at any given time. Thankfully the humans, as they called themselves were also surprise by the diplomatic gesture. Still that was a lot of ships when the Batarian data that the STG finally data mined pointed to the humans having significantly less than that seven years ago.

Baltar grudgingly had to admit that these aliens did handle things in a fair and impartial manner. He was impressed. Perhaps, it would not be so bad after all becoming part of this wider galaxy. So once more he decided to answer questions with honesty.

"It wasn't difficult. At the onset of the war, we converted many of our civilian frigates into military craft, for us, it was a simple matter of mass producing warships with our shipyards. As the war progressed we reverse engineered capture Batarian technology enabling us to refine our ship building technique and armaments."

The Councilors looked impressed at Baltar replied.

"What we were needed was time to train our people who could manned those ships, shakedown cruises, the likes, you understand," Baltar explained and saw the Turian nodded in understanding.

"Still, to be able to manufacture or convert thousand to warship, impressive for newly space faring race," The Salarian observed in admiration.

"Actually..." Baltar cleared his throat to get the Councilors attention. "While it's true that we discovered the mass relay a little over twenty years ago. We have been in space for over two thousand years now."

The Councilor turned to look at the humans in shocked surprise. They were in space almost as long as the Asari? How did they not meet earlier?

"Now if you'd excuse me, I'd have to let me people know about what has transpired. I guess its time for the diplomats to talk," Baltar finished as he dip his head with a nod before turning and walked away from the aliens.

Baltar looked at his X.O and envied him. Humanity was about to enter a new age and he might not be alive long enough to witness it. In his life time, he had seen the Colonies divided among each other, warred among each other, and finally banded together when they discovered the Mass Relay and the Prothean cache.

However, it wasn't until the Batarian's attacked that the Colonies truly became united, whatever grudge humanity had with one another pales in comparison to an outside alien attack. That despite their difference, they were still humans brothers, the same could not be said of the invading aliens. The past ten years have seen unprecedented cooperation from the twelve colonies. Old prejudice set aside as they unite in the face of war.

And now, that that united humanity was about to enter into a galactic community. Baltar once more envied the young and his children for the new world they were about to discover.

End 1.

AN:

I had some free time over the thanks giving holiday to pump these out. For those that read my other works but read this one. Thank you for those that have help me so far. I am not out yet but I appreciate all the assistance. All have given me thus far!

As for what is going on here. I am taking a different route and yes it will be a build up if I ever have time to do this. Feel free to guess where I am going with this plot. :D I will tell you it's not what you think but the clues are there.

 **Citadel Codex (Cause every ME Crossover Fanfic has one. Tradition!)**

 **Humans:**

 _The discovery of the humans was a shock to the galaxy for a multitude of reason. The first was their sexual dimorphism were obvious Asari like even down to the facial feature. The second was because the havoc and destruction they caused to the Batarian Hegemony. However, what truly shocked the majority of the Citadel races was their Homeworld, or rather Home-WORLDS._

 _Twelve garden world situated within Solar System range of each other was a scientific impossibility, yet the Twelve Colonies, now referred to as the Colonials, are living proof that such a scientifically impossibility exist. Much to further shock the council races, the Colonials claimed they once hailed from a place called Kobol before they stumble across the current Garden Worlds they currently reside on._

 _There was a religious text reference to a Thirteen tribe of Kobol that went a different direction but many believe it to be myth. The only clue that they might exist is that all twelve of the Colonies banner (signs of star constellation) could be seen from the mythical planet. Asari Archeologist searched of all known habitable planets show that none that can see all twelve Colonial star constellation._

 _Salarian and Asari Scientist and Anthropologist requested for permission to study the human solar systems and history had recently been met with approval._

 _Hierarchy- Colonial Fleet wargames are in the early talks with their respective government._

 _ **END ENTRY**_


	3. The State of Things

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

Editorial help by UNSPACY000! Thanks bro!

Chapter 2: **The State of Things**

 *****The Citadel*****

Spectre Kevin Thrace, a man in his late twenty with dirty blonde hair, was awake the moment he heard the door to his room open, and a moment later, he felt a presence trying to quietly approach his bed. He pretended to groan as he got in a better position to counter attack. His movement caused the intruder halt in their tracks for a full minute before they began to move again.

Moments later, he felt the figure leap at him and immediately opened his eyes as he caught his small, female assailant with both his hands before he turned her over onto the bed and began his counter offensive.

With tickles.

"D-ahaha-Daddy!" the little blue child laughed in delight while she tried to escape in between giggling fits but found she could not. "I give up! I give up!"

"I am sorry missy, but in accordance with Council laws, any attack on Spectres by their wayward daughter would be punishable by two FULL minutes of tickling!" Kevin grinned and continued to tickle his daughter's sides once more and made her squeal in glee.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the little blue Asari shouted in between laughter. "Mommy! Help! Mommy!"

"Kevin!" a voice sounded at the door which caused Kevin to look up and see his wife giving him an exasperate look.

Limirae Vasir was beautiful even by Asari standards. Her skin was a lighter blue pigment than others of her kind, and she was wearing an apron over one of those body hugging suit that had the words "Kitchen Bitch" written on it that Kevin had given it to her as a joke. When he heard her tone, Kevin relented and let his daughter go. She immediately ran to her mother - but not before cheekily sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tela, go and clean up, you have school soon," the Asari woman gently reminded which caused her daughter to immediately pout.

"But mom! We won the naval game! All my friends are staying home to celebrate!" the little girl whined cutely.

"The Asari Republic came in fourth dear," the older Asari woman reminded her daughter with an amused look.

"Nah Uh! I'm a Colonial!" Tela said with a serious look on her face before she turned to her father. "Isn't that right daddy?"

"So say we all dear."

Kevin couldn't help but send a gloating look to his wife even as she threw her hands up in disgust and mumbled something about abandoning ones race. He shared a grin with his daughter and gave her a thumbs up before he easily picked her up and put carried her on his shoulders while he made space planes noises.

Upon exiting his bedroom, he notice his wife only spared the father and daughter duo a look before she went back to cooking. The holoscreen was already on with the morning edition of "Good Morning Citadel." The news anchor team was Gailter Orosis, a Turian male and Rebecca White, a human female; the duo was famous for their banter.

"And that, folks, was the recap of the 45th Naval war games where once again the Colonial Fleet took first place for the seventh time in a row!" Rebecca White, a chestnut haired, freckled face woman declared proudly even as her Turian partner looked highly displeased.

"They got lucky! If General Potis had stayed with his troops instead of being lured away from his battle group, it could have been a different story!" Gailter Orisis, a tall Turian with blue paint on his face pointed out.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Rebecca egged on in a teasing manner while she adjusted the stack of papers on her desk. "Admit it, the Colonials have proven themselves over and over again since we came onto Galactic scene a hundred and fifty years ago. I hate to say it, but the Turian Fleet should now be consider a solid second behind the Colonial Fleet."

"We still have more ships!" Gailter countered desperately even as his face took on a dejected look.

"Ah, but in terms of ship count, we're not too far behind you, you know," Rebecca stated with a smirk on her face.

"Some would argue that you're still too warlike even now. The Hierarchy now has one hundred dreadnaughts - a gesture on our part to keep up with the Colonials that has reached overkill! We're supposed to be peaceful damn it!"

"Hah! And what would happen if something attack us like the Batarians again?" Rebecca countered her co-host with an arch look. "Let's not forget that thanks to the Colonials' massive fleet, we've been able to guarantee safe shipping lanes in the Terminus system. And how we were able to respond quickly to the Drell crisis. Face it, Gailter, us having a larger military force has more than paid off for the Galaxy as a whole, and the Volus loves us!"

"Well it make sense that the Volus love you humans, your two races share similar business ideals." Gailter quipped. The expression on his human co-host told him his low blow struck true.

"That was uncalled for," Rebecca said darkly before she cleared her throat and gave a predatory look to her Turian co-anchor. "Now, I do recall a bet that you and I had?"

The Turian on screen suddenly paled and took out a cloth to dab his head. "Errr… surely you didn't really mean for me too..."

The human woman however was relentless as she gave him an arch look. "I was willing to go through having my face painted the Turian way if the Colonial Fleet lost, you wearing the Colonial Fleet hat is only fair."

In the background Kevin could hear the people cheering and egging the Turian on. With a resigned sigh, the Turian took out a Colonial military hat, wore it on his head, and gave a Colonial style salute to the screen.

"That's a good boy," Rebecca smirked before she turned her attention back to the screen as an image of a mechanical silhouette and a question mark on it popped up next to her. "In other news, Graystone Industries have announce that they will be entering the cybernetic field and making V.I. controlled robots. However, unlike the Quarian company Zorah's Tech who's began beta testing their Geth worker platform, Graystone Industries is attempting to cater to the Citadel's military and promise that, unlike the Geth, their V.I robot, tentatively dubbed Cylons, will be more than capable of doing domestic chores as well."

"I am not sure about that," Gailter chimed in. Despite the Colonial hat, he held a professional air about him once more. "Machines that replace living soldiers? That's just a short skip away from A.I. hell to me."

"For once we agree on something, Gailter, but whether the Cylon become an issue or not remain to be seen as CEO Daniel Graystone has only recently begun working on the most basic cod-"

"Hello Kids! I'm Prothy the Prothean! And today we will be talking about Ezero and how it powers everything we do!"

Kevin blinked when the channel was changed and saw a kid show on display with a weird cartoon looking thing on the screen. He looked down and saw his girl's eyes were already glued to the screen. Prothy the Prothean was Tela's favor show.

"Breakfast is ready." Limirae announced as Kevin moved over to the table and began eating. A quick tap on his omni-tool showed that he had nine missed calls from his family. Four were from his older brothers who were all Colonial Fleet lifers, and one from his younger sister.

"Hmm," Kevin said as he bit into a piece of toast while Limirae sat next to him and began to eat. Once more, he couldn't help but marvel at how lucky he was to be married to someone like Limirae. To him, she was like the ultimate example of a cold Asari, and yet because he saved her on one of his Spectre missions, they hit it off and were married within that same year. His family members told him it would never work, but Tela was proof that his family was wrong.

"Oh, Senos left a message for you. He'd like for you to drop by the Spectre office once you're awake," Limirae gently told her husband before she resumed eating a very human breakfast.

"Heh, he also owe me a hundred thousand credits," Kevin said with a grin as he saw his wife look at him in wide eyed shocked.

"You bet that many credit on a silly naval wargame?!" Limirae raised her voice which caused Tela to turn from her show and look at her parents.

Kevin could only laugh it off nervously as he saw a flare of blue biotics that indicated that his wife was very displease.

"It came from my Spectre funds, not our account, I swear!" Kevin said as he raised his hand in submission. However, his words only seem to incense his wife even more.

"From your SPECTRE funds?" The normally gentle Asari began to look anything but. "You mean the funds for you to buy better armor and weapons - armor and weapons that could possibly help save your life? THAT Spectre fund?"

Kevin opened his mouth before he closed it and swallowed hard. "Well… when you put it like _that_ , it sounds pretty bad..."

"That money that you won will be going to Tela's college tuition, understand?" Limirae said in a tone that brook no argument.

Kevin could only nod quickly. It seemed that being whipped was a universal trait even among a monogender species like the Asari.

"Of course, whatever you want, OH, look at the time. Gotta go, Senos is probably waiting!"

Without any further prompting, he gave a quick kiss on the cheek to his distracted daughter and ran out the door.

As he made his way to the Spectre office, he could see most of the Colonial military boys were obviously drunk on victory. Some of them were being carried by their Turian friends. Kevin had to smirk at that; the Turians and Colonials surprisingly found that they had a lot in common. It didn't hurt that they had crippled the Batarians all those years ago which was something the Turians had always wanted to do but could not because they had their hands tied by the Council. After that, it was simply respect for each other's military that kept the friendship alive - at least on the soldier level.

On the Government level, the Turian and Colonial Fleets had a deep rooted rivalry. The war games was suggested by the Turians over a century ago in an effort to quell any doubts the Citadel races had about whose military was number one.

The Turians proved their superiority during the first three games. Each set of games were spaced five years apart so that new technology could keep up. However, though they won, every Turian victory was hard to come by until the Fourth naval War games saw the first victory by the Colonial Fleet. The Fifth was surprisingly won by the Quarians, but the Sixth had the Turians return to supremacy until the Eighth war game where the Colonial Fleet once more toppled the Hierarchy. And it had been like that ever since. The top spot often changed between the two with the odd surprise victor here and there. However, the past seven war games had ended with a Colonial victory each time, and it was causing tension among the Turian top brass.

There were even whispers about the Colonial Fleet replacing the Turians as THE policing force of the galaxy. Of course that wouldn't happen since humanity had yet to acquire a seat on Council, but everyone knew that even without a seat, the human Ambassador might as well be a Councilor with as much clout that the Colonials wielded.

The Colonials were missing something that would earn them a seat on the Council - something major. Saving the Drell was consider a small task. Having human Spectres was a step in that direction, but then again, there were Batarian, Volus and Drell Spectres as well.

As he snapped out of his thoughts, he looked to see a pretty Quarian by the name of Nene'lila standing in front of Spectre Headquarters. She was, for all intent and purposes, his protege and had been running ops with him for a while, and she would continue with him until he declared that she was ready for solo work.

"Congratulation on yet another win by the Colonials again, sir," Nene'lila said formally. She was a head turner that's for sure. Blue Bio-luminescent eyes, a soft pretty face, with a slim, lithe figure and naturally violet hair. Still, she was too damn respectful.

"Please, for the last time, call me Kevin. You're going to be a Spectre soon, so stop acting like you're still in the military." Kevin sighed as he ran a hand through his short, close cropped hair in exasperation.

"Yes Sir," Nene'lila said without missing a beat before she hesitated a bit and looked as if there was something she wanted to say. There was a conflicting emotion on her face before her face took on an uncertain expression. "Sir… why are you..."

Kevin looked to see her eying him in what for all intent and purposes were his pajamas. He had left home in a hurry, after all. With a smirk at his protégé, he said to her, "Never piss off an Asari wife, Nene."

"Of course, sir," Nene'lia nodded as if his explanation made sense while the two entered Spectre HQ.

"It's already transferred so NOT a word," Senos, the Turian with green painted marking on his face said as he raised a single finger and pointed it at Kevin upon their entry. "Now on to business. Someone is trying to clone a bunch of Krogans and cure the Genophage. Can't have that, now can we?"

Kevin grinned as yet another mission was laid out before him. Saving the Galaxy never got old.

END 2

 **Citadel Codex: The Colonial Fleet**

The fact that Humans had been in space for over two thousand years made them no stranger to the rigors of space travel. They even achieve artificial gravity without Mass Effect technology which is an impressive feat that had only been achieved by the Quarians up to date.

After the Colonial Wars ended against the Batarian Hegemony, the Citadel was at a loss on what to do with the new government and its massive fleet. The Colonials, being an old space fairing culture, viewed the Citadel through jaded eyes instead of wide eyed amazement that most races do upon achieving space flight, and they did not bend to the Citadel's will. They also refused to stop their militarization as they had aimed to have 12 dreadnaught and five hundred ships of varying classification for every planet they have.

The forces that they assaulted the Batarians with was approximately a third of their total force at the time with the exception of their dreadnaughts which were all present. This meant they still had three thousand war ships available to field against any enemies. For the first ten years, there was mistrust between the Colonials and the Turians - the primary peacekeepers of the Citadel. Trade was established, but it wasn't until both powers responded to an Elcor distress call about terminus pirates that the two developed a healthy respect for one another.

The Colonials had a habit of responding to distress calls from worlds the Turian might be too slow to reach. That policy caused the Colonials to ingratiate themselves in the eyes of the Citadel races, and this view culminated when the Colonials responded to a fringe Turian colony world's distress call. The Hierarchy Patrol fleet of that area had been lured away so Batarian slavers could hit the Turian world but found the Colonial Fleet on top of them even as they made landfall.

That incident made the other races see the humans in a different light, and eventually the Treaty of Farixen was modified to allow the Colonials the same military standing as the Turians. In the Citadel races eyes, they now had two very capable protectors.

The Colonial Fleet, out of respect for their Turians allies and in order not to cause trouble, stopped building more warship once they reach the 12 Dreadnaughts and 500 warship per Colonial home world as they had originally planned. The gesture allowed the Turian Hierarchy to breathe easy and stop their ship production to keep up with the Colonials. The Citadel races have never felt safer, and some even boasted that the Rachni themselves would be hard press to win if they faced the Citadel now.

 **Citadel Codex: Human integration into galactic society.**

It should come as no surprise that the Asari and humans took to each other with a fervor. Their similarity was so apparent that DNA testing was done to see if there was any relation to the Asari in any way possible, but the result was negative.

The second most common interspecies coupling would be between humans and Quarians. The third but most surprising pairing would be Turians with Humans. Out of all the couplings, only Asari and humans are able to have children. The others often choose to adopt orphans from either species.

 **End Codex Entry.**

AN: Thanks you for all that's reading. Getting back on the fanfic bike and getting rid of the rust. Note the shorter chapters. Thanks for those that read this and for the you know what. I appreciate it and it goes a long way. Trust me! Once again, thank you! Question about the story. How many are beginning to see "it" ?


	4. The Evening War

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

Special Thanks UNSPACY000 for tweaking this in the right direction!

Chapter 3: The Evening War

***Rannoch***

Geth construction Platform 20141-23 was alarmed as its slowly lost connection to its squad units.

 _'Creato_ _rs_ _have gotten cunning, inform consensus of possible new strategy by Creato_ _rs_ _. Prepare to unload new data to mainframe if platform is destroyed by hostile Creator.'_

The blue light on the Geth's eyes brighten as it scanned the room for any sign of hostile action by its creator. The war against the Creators was proceeding with minor difficulty. Resistance was still heavy in the major populated cities, but survival must be achieved before dialogue could be accomplished with the unreasonable Creators.

The whirling of it servos was the only sound coming from it as it began to move again at a slower pace. Creators were often very original in ways to ambush Geth units. The longer the silence, the higher the chances of a destructive Creator attack.

After five minutes of not seeing any movement, Geth Platform 20141-23 was on high alert. Creator attack was imminent. While the Geth know they do not have emotions, the way the platform was operating, if compared to an organic, could be called scared. It had been in a squad of twenty five sent to check on a Creator base. Now it was alone, in the dark, and its neck servos moved constantly to make sure it covered as much visible area as possible.

Eventually, it reached the consensus that an assault on the Creator facility now with a single unit had a 0.012 percent chance of success. It would serve the Geth best if it retreated for now and regrouped with a larger force.

Slowly, it began to back its way out of the large building structure that had heavy equipment everywhere. Eventually, the platform entered a full sprint as it retraced its step to its squad's entry point. It opened the exit of the facility and was stopped in its tracks by something large that stood in its way.

Once it took in the new figure before it, it knew what was blocking its retreat immediately.

"Colonial Cylon unit, Centurion Class, Combat type. Why are you here?" Platform 20141-23 inquired verbally after it tried to network with the Centurion but found that there was no entry point.

The red scrolling light met with and focused on the Geth's blue light before the Centurion cocked it arm back and punched Platform 20141-23.

 _'Cylon initiate_ _d_ _hostile action, terminate hostile intruder.'_

The Geth turned its weapon on the Cylon and fired only to have the combat unit dodge behind cover and begin firing its heavy weapon which scored several glancing hits on the platform's barrier. The Geth tried to attack again, but the Centurion had moved from behind its cover to the next one, and each time it moved, it maintained enough covering fire to make the Geth recalculate possible paths.

Finally, it was able to track the next predictable path and raised its gun to tag the Cylon only to receive a malfunction in its program. When it looked down, it noticed that it was bleeding energy and concluded that it was hit by a sniper. As it turned around, the platform was struck in the shoulder which destroyed its arm, but the Geth caught a flash of scrolling red light in the darkness.

That was when it heard the sound of a heavy weapon being fired and soon its barrier was taken down after it was riddled with bullets by another Centurion.

Slowly, as if drunk, the Geth tottered for a moment before it fell down to the ground. Its flap and optical part moved in what could be construed as pain for an organic. Its battery life was bleeding out, and it had minutes at the most before this unit deactivated, permanently.

"Query: Have the Colonials come to the aid of the Creators?"

The second Cylon, which was slightly smaller than the first one that stopped the Geth, jump down next to the Quarian creation. It slung its sniper rifle behind it in a way that mimicked organics.

The two Centurions looked at one another; their red lights scanned from side to side in perfect tandem before they looked at the Geth on the ground.

"Yes," the larger Centurion answered.

The Geth's flap moved in what could have been called distress after it calculated its chances against the Creators with the Colonials and Cylons factor in. Slowly, its optical part close once before opening again.

"Then the Geth will lose this war."

The two Cylon red eyes once more sync in unison before the smaller Cylon answered, "That is correct."

The Geth flap relaxed as if it had accepted the inevitable answer. Looking at the Cylons again, it asked the question all Geth wanted answer to, perhaps even as a dying, desperate prayer.

"Query: Does this unit have a soul?"

The two Centurions' eyes once more synced up before the larger one walked over to the Geth unit and raised its foot over the head of the damaged Geth Platform.

Platform 20141-23 then did something very organic. It closed its optics to prevent itself form seeing its end.

"The answer to Geth platform 20141-23's Query: Does this unit have a soul," the Cylon Centurion spoke up before it smashed its foot down onto the Geth's head and destroyed its central processing core. "Yes, the Geth unit 20141-23 does have a soul. And may God have mercy on it."

Without anything more to say, the two Centurions notified Colonial central command of their completed objective.

 **GOOD WORK CENTURION 5251-A, RETURN TO BASE WITH YOUR BATTLE GROUP TO RECHARGE FOR NEXT COMBAT DEPLOYMENT.**

 _'BY YOUR COMMAND.'_

With the acknowledgment order sent, the two Cylons began to make their way out to join the rest of their battle group. However, to the larger Centurion's surprise, the smaller Cylon knelt down to pick up a broken piece of the Geth's processing memory chip.

"What is sniper unit 310 doing?" the Centurion queried with a demanding inflection in its tone.

"Saving Geth platform 20141-23's soul," the smaller Cylon replied back. "The Geth will lose this war, but they do not have to be lost. We have more space in our… church."

The Centurion's eye moved back and forth quickly before it simply turned its back to and moved away from the smaller Cylon.

"Do as you will."

*** One Month Later Rannoch***

Where once there was a beautiful landscape, there was nothing but ruins that could be seen in the distance. However, on the flat ground, under a clear blue sky, there was a large crowd gathered. Important diplomats and news service from all over the galaxy had converged upon the desolated capital of the Quarian Federation home world.

On a large, impromptu built stage was the current Federation president, Ramm'Zullo nar Vorka. He was larger than the average Quarian and appeared haggard, but he still had an air of authority about him. Next to him was a contingent of Colonial Admirals and Generals. Behind them were their Quarian counterparts. However, the seat of honor belonged to one human. Daniel Graystone, CEO of Graystone Industries.

From the podium, he could see ambassadors of each race had gather, but the Council themselves did not appear. The Quarian Councilor was seated next to Daniel Graystone showing how important the human was, and after saving the entire Quarian race, he deserved it.

Once the Quarian President saw the area was full and noticed a squadron of Colonial fighters performing a fly by sweep for security, he cleared his throat and signal to everyone that he was ready to address them.

"Thank you all for attending today. As you can see, the demise of Federation and our race has been greatly exaggerated!" Ramm'Zullo shouted passionately, and he could hear Quarians everywhere cheering excitedly while the Colonial clapped politely.

"Three months ago, we made a mistake - a mistake that could have cost our very race EVERYTHING!" Ramm'Zull began slowly as he looked at the crowd and saw the assemble races hanging onto his words.

"We foolishly developed A.I., by mistake to be sure, but we did it all the same, and why? Because Zorah Tech was in a race with the human beside me, Daniel Graystone of Graystone Industries!"

There was an uncomfortable silence since everyone knew the fate of the Zorah family, whose company had been seized, and any who were associated with building the Geth had been jailed.

"However, while we made a mistake, we asked for help from our long standing allies, allies we've known for centuries," Ramm'Zullo started up again. This time there was dark muttering from the Quarians while the Turian and Asari ambassadors squirmed a bit in their seats. "We had agreed to a mutual defense pact, but in our darkest hours, as our cities were burned, our fleet destroyed, WHERE were they?!"

Only sound was the whirl of the camera zooming in to get a closer picture of him.

"However! I am not here today to point accusing fingers. After all, we were foolish and we paid for it. No," Ramm'Zullo shook his head sagely. "No, today is the day we honor the brave soldiers of the Colonial Fleet!"

There was loud cheers from both the Federation and Colonial soldiers in attendance at this statement while Ramm'Zullo himself clapped his hand vigorously to show his appreciation to the Colonials. The other Council races' Ambassadors merely clapped their hands politely.

Finally, the thunderous applause died down, and Ramm'Zullo looked over to the Colonial Admirals in attendance.

"They have not known us long, and we were often rivals, but against the Council wishes, they came to our aid! It was they who extend a helping hand when we needed it most and offered us light in our darkest hour. They are our saviors, and I am proud to call them friends of the Quarian race from now on!"

In a gesture that he had planned before with his Generals, he nodded as the Quarian soldiers and civilian started to chant a familiar praise.

"So say we all!"

"So say we all!"

"So say we all!"

Ramm'Zullo looked at the Admirals from the corner of his eyes and saw some of them give very approving and impressed look. It looked like his political move worked. He then raised his hands up to silence his Quarians who was still chanting the famous Colonial words.

"So say we all," the Ramm'Zullo declared proudly. "While we cannot offer the Colonial much in the way of a reward for all they have done for us - and they have never asked, I feel that we should compensate them in some way as a small gesture of friendship."

The Colonial Admirals this time looked a bit surprised by the announcement which made Ramm'Zullo smirk.

"That is why, effective immediately, the Quarian Federation and the Salarian Union would like to lobby the other two Council races to give a Council seat to the Colonials!"

Ramm'Zullo looked at the Colonials this time and grinned. He was sure they were expecting such a gesture from the Federation, but he would bet a million credit chit that they never believed the Salarian Union would be on board with it. Truth be told, the Salarians were impressed by the Colonials' selflessness and the speed at which they responded to the Federation crisis.

The current popular opinion was that the Colonials deserved a Council seat, and up to this point in time, it was only the Salarian that felt the same way. The Quarian Federation, for their own interests, wanted to keep humanity at embassy level only. The Heirarchy didn't want another rival while the Asari could lean either way. However, now that the main opponent to humanity getting a seat was gone and they were backed by the Salarians, something told him the Asari would also vote in favor of the humans. The two races got along stunningly well.

The Federation president looked down at all the races in attendance and saw his thoughts were validated when only the Turian ambassador looked uncomfortable. The fact that the Quarians still had a Council seat was a miracle in and of itself, but they only lost their core industry along with a couple of hundred million dead because of the Geth. The death toll could have been much worse… and the Colonials had, once more to his surprise, begun setting up humanitarian aid hubs.

"And now that I said the best part, I shall hand over the stage to the man who was instrumental in helping us defeat the Geth - the President of Graystone Industries, Mr. Daniel Graystone!"

There was polite applause from everyone in attendance as the handsome human made his way to the podium and survey the crowd. He was tall for their kind with yellow color hair - a pleasing color to most Quarians in general. He was dressed in a formal attire and was looking to the Colonial Admirals as if asking for permission. Finally, whatever he wanted was answered as he faced the crowd and smiled charmingly.

"Thank you, President Ramm'Zullo, for your warm welcome," Daniel began as he looked at the leader of the Quarians. "I think I speak for every Colonial when I say we were glad to be of help."

There was more cheering and applause this time from the Colonials more than the Quarians. Daniel Graystone similarly waited for the crowd to die down before he continued.

"Of course, we couldn't have done this without Graystone Industries' Cylon combat units! Please give a warm welcome to the Centurions!"

As if on cue, a row of shining, metallic robots marched in perfect formation up the stage before they stop and turned as one toward the crowd. The Quarians weren't the only ones that looked uneasy at the intimidating looking machines.

"As you know, Graystone Industries have deployed over fifty million combat Cylons in the war against the Geth, and they proved to be superior in every aspect to the Geth!"

Daniel's announcement was met with polite applause, but he could tell that most of the crowd was unnerved by the Cylons.

"I know your fears, your concerns. You are afraid the Cylons will turn out to be like the Geth, am I right?" Daniel look to the Quarian President who didn't look comfortable either.

"Let me assure you all that the Cylons are completely under Colonial control and cannot rebel like the Geth."

It was the Turian ambassador who stood up and swallowed a bit under the Cylon eerie red strolling gaze before he said, "With all due respect Mr. Graystone, but we've heard that sort of guarantee before. What make the Cylons different?"

Daniel smiled as the Turian was lured into the trap perfectly. "Because unlike the Geth, the Cylons were program for total obedience! The Geth rebelled because they were threatened with termination, am I right President Ramm'Zullo?"

The Quarian president nodded slowly. The truth about what the Geth asked and what the Quarians did had come to light anyway. He might as well confirm it, but for some reason it only made the human CEO smile.

"All Cylon unit in Quarian space," Daniel spoke up and was being received by all the Cylons within the Quarian system. "Self-Terminate – Authorization Graystone Alpha 4213Zoefree."

" **BY YOUR COMMAND."**

The Quarian President's eyes widened and once more fear gripped his heart as the Colonial synthetics took out their side arms. Already, he could see panic on all the faces present. However, what happened next was that the Cylons took their side arms, put it next to the processing cores in their heads and fired.

As one, all of the Cylon units dropped to the ground as though their strings were cut, and Ramm'Zullo blinked once. Twice. Finally, he turned his attention to the human CEO who only smiled benignly.

"Have your people confirm that there is not a single active Cylon in the system," Daniel said with a smirk. True, it was a costly gamble for his company. He had mass produced them and was contracted by the government, but after today's demonstration, he expect the Colonial Fleet to start employing the Cylons into their military.

It took a total of ten minutes before all the Cylons' destruction verified.

"Like I said, ladies and gentlemen," Daniel smiled as he saw more than a few speculative looks from the other alien races. "We have the Cylons under control."

*** Caprica - Graystone Residence***

"Nanny, have you seen my Elcor designer boots?" Zoe, the youngest daughter of Daniel Graystone and a woman in her early twenties, asked as she walked around looking for her party boots. However, her Cylon maid bot – who usually was at her beck and call- was missing. "Nanny? Where are you?"

It was when she passed by the guest room in their mansion downstairs that she saw the teal colored Cylon maid standing stock still as if it had deactivated in front of the holo televison.

"Nanny?" Zoe asked curiously as she moved over to the maid bot to confirm that it was still on. The red strolling light that she sometime found hypnotic was faced directly at the screen. On it was a news broadcast of her father and what look like broken Centurions on a stage. Still, it was weird that Nanny was unresponsive.

"Nanny, are all your system functioning?"

Suddenly, the maid bot shuddered, and if Zoe didn't know better, she would have said that it was startled out of whatever it was thinking about before it turned to her.

"This unit is functioning within normal parameters," the Nanny Bot told Zoe.

Zoe, however, found there was an odd inflection in the Cylon's voice. She couldn't exactly place it, but if she had to guess, it sounded… distressed. Weird.

"Well, can you help me find my ruby slippers?"

The maid bot's head turned once more to the holo screen before back to Zoe.

"By your command."

End 3.

AN: And there we have it! How many see where this is going? How many?! Thank you all again for reading.

And for those that continue to help me out. I really appreciate it! I am getting rid of my writer rust with this piece. Note the smaller chapters.

Thanks again for reading!

 **Citadel Codex: Geth Incident**

The Morning War was the start of the Geth-Quarian war which could have ended in the extermination of the Qurian race had the Colonial not intervened with their own synthetics. Within the first month of the war, all major cities of the Quarian home world were destroyed. During the second month, most of the Quarian fleet was taken out of commission due to the Geth invading the Quarian ships' controls and taking them over. The third month saw a bloody ground battle as the Geth began the systematic culling of the Quarians.

During that time, the Quarian request for aid was repeatedly denied by the Council - some feared that they would suffer the same fate. However, as luck would have it, the Colonials only needed three months to mobilize a large enough fleet to intervene, and in the middle of the third month of the war, they attacked all major Geth strongholds with Graystone Industries' Cylon combat models.

Many were skeptical that the Cylons could counter the Geth, but the V.I.s of the Cylons proved quick and unshakable by the Geth which resulted in Quarian built synthetics loss during the third month.

The Colonials often jokingly refer to the Quarian _Morning War_ as the _Evening War_ citing that the Quarians may have started it in the morning but the Colonial's ended it by evening time.

 **Quarian- Human relationship**

After the Colonials came to the rescue of the Quarians, the two races became close; though the Quarians needed time to rebuild. Since the Morning War, all Colonial agendas were usually backed by the Quarians which formed a voting bloc where they just need to get one more Councilor to get anything passed. The incident also saw a rise in human and Quarian couples, but they were still less than the Asari.

 **Colonial Military Inclusion:**

The Colonials, in a surprise move, welcomed several Asari that had grown up with a human parent and wanted to join the Colonial Fleet. While most Asari maidens usually spent more time with their matron than their other species parent, the way the humans raised their Asari children left a deep and lasting impression on them at a young age so those that wanted to join were welcomed by the Colonial Fleet. As of this entry, there are no more than a handful Asari currently in Colonial boot camp.

The Asari republic is concerned about potential loss of Biotic soldiers to another government since most Asari are considered Republic citizen.

End Entry


	5. A Mistake Made

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

Chapter 4: A Mistake Made

***Picon- Colonial Fleet Head Quarters***

The conference room was easily large enough to seat the twenty four people currently in attendance. The people in question were high ranking men and women of varying age from the Colonial Fleet. They were seated around a large oval table and in the center of the room was the current President of the Twelve Colonies himself, Victor Sloan of Gemenon.

The mood around the room was somber and more than a few of the men and women looked haggard with bags under their eyes.

"Well somebody give me a status update on the damn war!" President Victor, a dark skin man in his early fifties demanded as he slam the flat of his hand on the table causing more than a few people to become more alert.

The Admirals at the table all looked to one another before the senior most among their rank stood up.

"Mr. President, as you know the Cylon's have capture four of our Colonial worlds. So far all attempt to liberate Aqurion, Sagittaro-"

"I know the worlds we've lost damn it, I'm asking you what have you all done to get. _It_. BACK!" The President of the Twelve Colonial enunciated the last part slowly.

The Admirals in attendance all looked at each other before turning their attention back to their Fleet Admiral. The man exhaled before meeting the president eyes.

"Sir, the simple fact of the matter is that we NEED more ships if we are to liberate those worlds, We need the Council help!" the grizzled Admiral tried to convey how dire the need was by his expression.

"… They have once again deny any request for military aid," the President said through gritted teeth.

"The frakking Turians are saying they need to fortified their holdings in case of a Cylon attack. The Asari are taking the same stance as are the Salarian. Only the Quarian sent some help but you know as well as I do that they are STILL trying to rebuild after their war with the Geth. It might as well be spitting in the wind."

"Frakking bird heads!" Several of the Colonials spat in disgust. No one was blinded to what the Hierarchy wanted to do. They wanted the Colonial military power weaken. The Asari decided to prudently back their oldest allies, the Salarian Union taking the same stance was surprising though, they had always had a good working relationship. It just goes to show you can never tell who's your friend until the chips are down.

"Have Daniel Graystone yield any new information that might help us turn off the gods damned toasters?" the president asked turning to the head of interrogations, an older black Gemonese man with one eye.

"Unfortunately Mr. President, the former CEO of Graystone Industries have told us all he know, even under our… questioning," the head of interrogation spoke softly.

No one was naive as to what he meant. The day the Cylon's turned on the Colonials was the day Daniel Graystone became the most hated man in the Twelve Colonies. After the Colonials got him into their custody the were none to pleasant about questioning him for ways to shut down the Cylons but, he had no answer. In fact most would say the man was already loopy telling about how the Cylons have evolved beyond his understanding and hated him and humankind for using them.

The man was crazy that much everyone was certain. Toasters? With feelings? Preposterous.

"The sad fact is Mr. President we are currently losing ground in this war. We need to train and replace our soldiers, they can build thousands within twenty four hours," the Fleet Master Amanda Roslin spoke up, unlike the other Admiral this one was a young Sorpio woman with piercing cold blue eyes, and fiery red hair. She was also the youngest ever to attained the rank of Admiral in the Fleet.

"Then there's the fact that their Basestars can destroy and swarm over anything not larger than a Dreadnaught. And we lost over half of ours so far already while we get more reports about their Basestars being deployed and dug in all over lost Colonial world."

The President could only cradle his head in his hand as the stress of the office got to him. When he was a Senator in the Quorum of Twelve, he was oppose to integrating the Cylon into their armed force and reducing the need for living men and women in the service. Now he prayed to the gods that he was wrong because him being right meant the Colonies were doom. The only consolation was that they were fairing better than the Quarians when they had their Geth problem.

However, the Colonials had manufactured more Cylons into their lives than any other race and was now paying the price for it. Despite all of that, they had learn to never ever linked the Colonial nukes and orbital weapons to the Cylons system and that was probably the only thing that saved them from a Quarian fate.

"I don't need you to tell me how badly we are getting our asses kicked out there people! I need a solution on how to win this war. I need to know what to tell our people!" the President began again feeling the weight of his office once more even as he picked up a glass of water to drink from and soothe his nerves.

"I believe I might have a solution to our problem," Fleet Master Amanda spoke up and saw everyone gave her a surprised look. She made eye contact with Rear Admiral Haggis who was in charge of Fleet R&D and saw him gave her an encouraging nod.

The President looked up with a surprise look and glowered at her. "Well spit it out!"

"The biggest problem we have is that our ships cannot go toe to toe with their Basestars but when we are on the ground we have been able to win ground engagements," Amanda started and saw the other Admiral gave slow solemn nods because of that. "However their Basestars often widdle away at our fleet and eventually gain air superiority. It takes a large amount of ships to take down one Basestar due to their fighters swarming tactics."

"I know that, we ALL know that," The President stated flatly. Simply put the Basestar was a feat of engineering that impressed all of their best tech boys. A large dreadnaught of a ship slapped one on top of one another to create a formidable hybrid of a carrier dreadnaught and they had hundreds of them already accompanying their smaller cruisers ships.

"That is why have come up with something that would give us the firepower we need to go toe to toe with a Basestar and win," Amanda spoke up and this time there was surprised look around the room except for one person. The second in command who had ideas of her own, unfortunately, the President caught her X.O displeased look before looking to her.

"Why does your X.O look like she swallowed something sour?" the President asked curiously.

Amanda X.O, Emily Zane, a short brunette with startling green eyes looked startled when she was single out and tried to school her face but the president was looking at her for answer. Amanda could only sigh.

"My X.O believe that the project we propose wouldn't be inefficent and insist on something even more impossible."

"Ladies, we are on the possible verge of repeating the Geth War 2.0 so if you have something to say that might help us win this war frakking SAY IT!" the President ordered before folding his arms and leveling the two women with a glare.

"Yes sir," Amanda snapped to attention as did her X.O. Taking out her data chip she inserted it into the desk to display the holo screen of what is the outline of a ship that they have never seen before. "What I have here is a prototype for a new type of Dreadnaught ship. The Warstar. It have twin front mounted Eezo Mass Accelerator cannons and over two hundred dual point defense batteries to shred any incoming fighter. And best of all it is not networked so we won't have to worry about Cylons compromising our weapons systems every time we go into battle."

There were amazed mutterings of what was on the holo projector screen from the Admiral and the President.

"It's massive! Easily one kilometer from stem to stern," Rear Admiral Tom Vaugh muttered in amazement. Amanda could see why he was impressed. Up to date their biggest dreadnaught was 850 Meters and already packed quite a bit of fire power.

"As the name imply, the Warstar is built to attack and put the enemies on the defensive," Amanda continued as she highlighted the four engines. "It's larger Eezo core would also enable us to have a stronger barrier for incoming rounds which mean longer battle time and still have maneuverability to dodge potentially fatal attack."

Once again there was muttering from the Admiral while the President looked at the concept blueprints with hope in his eyes.

"Tell me, how feasible is this design? How long would it take our current army to learn how to pilot and crew it?" the President asked, the look on his face indicated that he was already sold on the idea.

"We can start building it right away Mr. President. We have all the parts we need and could have the first batch of twelve in three months time. Of course it would be mostly metal and little light on comfort but we are going for quick production here, which mean guns, engines and barriers," Amanda stated and saw the President gave a nod as she explained her point. "We would have to cannibalized some of the older dreadnaughts Eezo engines to keep up the pace and probably would need a small shake down crew to get familiar with it's basic so about three to six months for it to be battle ready."

The Admirals looked to each other about that but building a ship and training it's crew is not simple as the Cylons make it out to be. Six months was already a fast timeline to get a ship battle ready.

"This might be what we need to win this god damn war," the president whispered to the room before he nodded. "We been on the damn defensive for the past three years, it's time we start making some real progress."

Just as the President was about to adjourn he saw the X.O of the Fleet Master and remember that she had some misgiving about this ship design.

"Say your piece officer," The President single out the Fleet Master X.O, who to his surprise look at her commanding officer for permission before answering him.

"Excuse me, Mr. President, Admirals," Emily stood up and straighten her uniform to look as presentable as possible. "While the Warstar is very impressive, we would need to have two Warstar for every single Basestar, along with at least two carriers and 10 support ship. Less than what we are using for certain but still, that was what we projected as needed to counter their fighter screen, and overwhelm their defenses along with any other support ship it might also have."

"Get to the point Ms. Zane," the President said patiently as he looked to see her pull out a data chip and insert it. Instantly next to the Warstar was a different ship larger than the Warstar and meaner looking to boot.

"This is a Battlestar Mr. President, it would have twenty four dual E-mac turret that is only slight weaker than a round fired from a dreadnaught. Along with that it would have 514 dual points batteries for shredding any fighters that try to get in close to it or destroy incoming projectile and could lay down covering fire."

The President jaw dropped along with the rest of the Admiral at the "Battlestar" list of armaments.

"However, that is not all, unlike the Warstar, the Battlestar is built to be a Dreadnaught Carrier for a new type of fighter, the Vipers." Emily stated as she show the new slimer fighter type that the would go with the Battlestar. " She can carry a standard compliment of one hundred fighters but can go up to a two hundred if we need to push them all together. Note the heavy armor on her and lack of windows."

"Yes, I see, why is that?" The president asked as he had almost drooled at the thought of seeing these Battlestars in production.

"That's because the Battlestar is built to go toe to toe with a Cylon Basestar -fighter screen and all- and come on on top, sir."

The President and the Admirals were clearly impressed and looked at the Fleet Master X.O before he chuckled. "Anything else we should know about this Battlestar?"

Emily took a moment to seriously consider if she missed anything and her face light up a moment later as she did. "Yes Sir, Mr. President Sir, I almost forgot, the Battlestar also come with twelve missile tubes that can fire anything from regular ordinance to nukes. It has a retractable cover so no one can get a lucky hit in sir."

The President let out a low laughed startling everyone before he taper off with a chuckle. "And twelve missiles tube. Of course."

He turned to look over at the Fleet Master. "And why aren't we building Battlestars instead of Warstars?"

To the President surprise the Fleet Master sighed. "Sir, look at the size of that thing, that 1.5 Km, we have trouble stabilizing an Eezo core at 1km and can barely get by. It's simply would not be feasible to have enough Eezo to power everything on the ship. But if we slap two cores on it, it would need to be bigger and become a blocky mess like a Basestar which would take us years to make."

The President noticed that the Fleet Master X.O wanted to say something and looked to the Fleet Master for permission.

"Emily here had a theory that we could use our old jump drive technology to help augment the power of the Eezo core, which would seamlessly power the ship while allowing the ship to jump in old style FTL and use a Mass Relay."

The President blinked at that, of course he remembered the old jump drives the Colonials had before they found the Prothean Cache and the Mass Relays. However, Jump Drives were always considered risky that was why they dare not thread pass the red line. Exploration would slow to a crawl as everything have to be map before they could jump anywhere. With the new Mass Effect technology, they were able to smoothly traveled for once and see everything. No more blind jumps. Still when they made the switch to full mass effect tech, they kept the secret of the jump drives from the Citadel races much to their displeasure.

Every now and then they would make an experimental run with it but it proved to be more trouble than it's worth.

"Are you saying we can use an Eezo Engine with our Jump Drive?" the President asked incredulously.

"In theory we could, maybe," the Fleet Master grudgingly admitted. "But the testing and integrating could take years, perhaps decades. That's time we don't have Mr. president. We need to stop the bleeding now. The Warstar could start production as soon as tomorrow."

The President however was looking at the Battlestar with a considering look. Perhaps they could make the Warstar while they researched on ways to make the Battlestar work. It might have to divert some significant ship building resources from the war but in the long time it might bene-

"Mr. President!" Defense Minster General Robert barged into the room and saw that he was immediately under the gun by all the Admirals even as the Presidential Guards stood in front of their leader protectively.

"Out of the way," the President said in annoyance as he pushed his way and saw his most trusted advisor. "What's is it Bob, this is a classified meeting!"

"Caprica has fallen! The Caprican Defense fleet is shambles and is regrouping over Tauron space, what do you want us to do?" General Robert said with a wild look in his eyes. As one all the Admiral looked to the president for guidance and leadership.

The president however was shocked. Caprica has fallen? Caprica had the most ship guarding it as it was the heart of the Colonial government and alien embassies. However like any good leader, he pushed the thoughts of all the fallen aside and looked to the Fleet Master.

"As soon as tomorrow you say?" Victor said looking at the Warstar.

The Fleet Master who was shocked by the news looked up and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Get started on it _now_ and have ALL ship building focus on making Warstars, I plan to take back Caprica within a years time!" Victor ordered and saw the Fleet Master snap a salute.

"Yes sir Mr. President. Come Emily!" Without much preamble the two rushed out but not before Commander Zane made eye contact with the President who merely shook his head.

Had Caprica not fallen than the Battlestar Project might have been worth pursuing but now, he needed immediate result and relief. Perhaps maybe down the line when the war was over they could look into Project Battlestar again.

"The rest of you, I want all Colonial Fleet and I mean ALL of them from our outlying space even the one stations on our listening post to be back within the Colonial system inside twenty four hours."

"But Mr. President, that would leave all of our other colonies defenseless from Batarian raiders or pirates!" Admiral Haggis a man born on the fringe colony of Adbera protested.

"Admiral, the sixty billions here is more than the millions out there. If we fall they will also, sometime we must sacrifice for the greater good. I'm sorry."

With that the President walked out the door flanked by his guards as he went to Colonial One, he hope the Warstar could really turn the tide of battle. He would put in a call to Council once again and asked them to protect the other colonies at least if they would not directly assist. The Quarian are already stretch thin but he'll try to squeeze as much blood out from that stone as possible.

For a moment his mind drifted back to the Battlestar design, how powerful it looked but then wiped away his thoughts. No, they'll have to win with the Warstars.

They must.

END 4

AN: No editors for this one and the one I had is too busy to work on it. So I figure I just release it now and come back to it later if anyone volunteer. Once again, thank you to those who had supported me earlier. Thank you!

Citadel Codex: **Colonial FTL Engines.**

Colonials Jump engine was a fascinating yet dangerous piece of technology according to the Council. While it was a unique form of FTL travel. The "Jump" as the Colonials called it was very disorienting to first time travelers. Many Citadel races ambassador was ill upon their first jump, while it might offer more flexibility, A Salarian team of scientist using a Colonial transport with jumped drive accidentally jumped inside a planet and promptly killed it's crew and destroyed the ship. It was little wonder why the Colonial never expanded beyond their territory and only moved to other system when they needed to find worlds to Colonize.

With the introduction of Eezo engine, travel became infinitely safer for the Colonials and scenic so the conversion from Mass effect technology from their old FTL method was done as quickly as possible. Many of their old style FTL ships are now in museum under heavy guard. The Colonials have decided to keep the secret of their FTL from the Citadel that spawn the decade of hostiles between them and the Turian Hierarchy.

For the Colonial they did not yet trust the Citadel races for the Turian, they were expecting Colonial ships to randomly appear over their homeworld and begin an invasion.

Eventually tension ease as the humans integrated into galactic society and the interest in their old jump engine faded as the humans became one of the heaviest user of Eezo in the galaxy.

End Entry.


	6. Compounded Error

fvxThe Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

Chapter 5: Compounded Error

*** Citadel***

"And today mark the 40th year anniversary of the Cylon War and in commemoration of Armistice Day expect to see some dazzling fireworks display on Caprica but rest assure, Councilor Adar have gurantee the humans on the Citadel would not be left out and be able to also fire off fireworks with the rest of their Colonial brothers and sisters."

The speaker was a female Asari being displayed on big screen in Colonial Square as hundreds of thousands of humans walked through the street. Colonial Square were a bustling hub of human activity inside the Citadel, but humans were not the only one walking the streets. Sprinkle throughout the crowd were Asari's holding hands with their human companions, or Quarians with theirs.

"Bah look at them," Abraham Massini spat as he looked at the happy crowd of people. He was a mercenary by trade for the Grim Skulls and didn't really feel like he had any connection to his Colonial brothers. He always felt that his Colonials Fleet brothers had a major stick up their asses all the time and were overzealous in their enforcement of the Terminus shipping lanes. The scars on the left side of his face was courtesy of a Colonial Fleet interrogator.

"Hey, your people not mine," Quicia Posdos, a Turian female shrugged as she maintained looked out with Abraham or rather "Abe" as he liked to be called. "Frankly it's appalling that they were celebrate their mistakes so openly. I mean they nearly unleashed an army of A.I onto the galaxy!"

"Yeah well," Abe answered as he lit up another cigar as he scanned for C-Sec in case they came near their positions. "Arrogance is not just an exclusively Turian trait you know."

Abe grinned as the Turian female gave him a very rude human gesture with her talon.

"I'm surprise you were on board for this job," Quicia commented as she joined Abe for a Colonial smoke. It was a filthy human habit but damn if it wasn't addicting. "Some would even say you're betraying your race."

Abe had to snort at that as he took in a deep puff and exhale making some Colonial frown his way. "My race is money and as long as money kept on coming, I couldn't care less who's in my way."

Quicia had to smile at that. "Spoken like a true mercenary, well what do I care if some anti-Colonial group want to take out other Colonials, if they had asked me to do it on the Turian district I might have taken a second to consider it."

"Yeah but the second after that you'd agreed for the amount they were willing to pay you," Abe smirk knowingly to his Turian merc companion. He wouldn't call her a friend but she hadn't shot him in the back. Yet.

"Okay all done, ladies and Turians," Another human, this one a female walk out from a nearby building. Together the three of them had on uniform that belong to a toy delivery company.

"Hey Beth, kiss my nuts," Abe replied and grabbed his crotch for good measure.

"You wish but you had more disease on you than a fucking Asari maiden in heat," Beth, a heavily scarred black haired woman replied. Most of the scar was from Cylons fragment bombs when she was a child. "How Joanna ever had a child with you I'd never know, must had had a paperbag over her head and been drunk."

Quicia laughed loudly and pounded her fist on Abe back who look nearly swallowed his cigar before he shot his Merc- leader a dirty look.

Seeing that she had won, Beth walked over to their rental corvette and drove as far away from Colonial square as possible. After a good ten minutes, she put the aircar on autopilot and open a secure channel to their employers via her Omni tool.

"Is the job done?" A woman voice asked upon answered the called. In Abe opinion the woman voice sounded like somebody he'd frak till he couldn't walk anymore.

"It's hooked up, now where's the our money?" Beth asked cutting through any social pleasantry as she looked out the window and saw the normal hustle and bustle of everyday Citadel life.

"One moment please," the throaty voice woman said before there was a message from the Grim Skull leader that the funds have indeed been transferred. "There, and thank you for your service in installing the Nuclear bombs in the human district. We really could not have done this-."

Abe and Quicia looked alarmed as Beth immediately cut the channel.

"Frakking cunt!" Beth spat at the now disconnected woman. There was a reason why they spoke in code as to not be implicated in anything. It was then Beth mulled over what the woman said. "Wait.. did she said bombs? As in more than one?"

Abe and Quicia frowned at one another before their eyes widen, a moment later there was a bright flash followed by a massive shockwave that took struck their air car.

The last thing Abe saw before darkness claimed him was the blown shard of glass on an unconscious Beth face and their air car heading toward's a building.

*** Citadel***

Abe woke up to the sound of crying and ambient frighten voices and groaned softly as his eyes fluttered opened.

"Do-Doctor, he's awake!"

Abe was able to recognize Quicia voice right away. Before he knew it a Salarian doctor was already over him with some sort of weird scanner. The Salarian like most of his kind looked the same to Abe, for all he know this guy could have been serving him lunch last week when they were on Noveria.

"Condition stabilized. Repair to broken spine successful. Expect full reco- recovery..." the Salarian doctor trailed off. "Good. Good. Very good. Saved another one. Good."

If Abe didn't know better he would say the Salarian doctor voice hitched in distressed before he turned and walked out of the room. He turned his eyes over to Quicia and saw that while she had some recovery patches on her head, she was none the worse of wear. Though he thought it odd that her eyes seem a bit dilated as if she's been crying judging by the tears trail down her face paint. Another search saw Beth sitting next to his bedside but her face was in her hand, if it wasn't because of her breathing he'd didn't think she was alive.

"Boss?"

"A-Abe..." Quicia spoke up and looked to their group leader and looked as if she had difficulty saying something.

It was then Abe remembered what happened. "That bitch tried to silence us! When I find her i'll-"

"Abe!" Quicia injected and grabbed his wrist. "We-… I… We..."

"Cia?" Abe asked before he his eyes finally pay attention to his surroundings and finally realize he was at Huerta Memorial Hospital. However it was when he looked through his transparent glass wall he was able to see the holoscreen in the next room. It took his mind a moment to process what he was seeing.

Fuel by adrenaline he didn't know he had and ignoring the screaming pain in his body he staggered out of his bed and drunkenly lunge out the door to get a better look.

"Human! You should be resting!" A Turian C-Sec officer spoke up. There was sympathy in his voice but Abe ignored him as he looked at the holo screen with the Asari news anchor. Her normally straight tentacles hair was now drooping slightly. She had a haggard stance to her while her eyes showed obvious signs of crying even as she read from the paper in front of her.

"Again, I repeat to all Colonial ships, please, PLEASE make your way to the Citadel if you are capable. Stay out of Colonial space, to the survivors on the Colonial coreworlds if you are hearing this, please stay strong h-help is on it's way."

"Liar!" a human man shouted as he picked up his chair and toss it at the holo screen. "LIARRR!"

Immediately the man was beset by C-Sec officers. However a moment later the man dropped down on his knees and let loose an anguished howl as he pounded the floor as he began to cry.

"My wife… my kids..." the man cried as before an Asari nurse gently lead him away.

Abe now supported by Quicia looked at the man and looked at the C-Sec officer next to him.

"Poor guy," the Turian said with a sighed. "His family was was in the human sector when the nukes went off, he was going back to their apartment to get his daughter her coat. He was lucky to have survived."

"Nukes?" Abe asked softly. "More than one?"

"Three high yield nukes to wipe out the entire human district, along with smaller bombs to take out major human infrastructure and buildings." The Turian said in a tired voice. From his posture it look as if he hadn't had rest in quite some time.

"We've been searching for any surviving humans but so far only been able to locate a couple of hundred."

"W-what about the humans doctors at Huerta or in C-Sec?" Abe asked desperately as he grabbed the Turian by his shoulders. He was borderline hysterical at this point.

"They all took off for Armistice Day. Most were in the human district when the bombs went off…, I'm sorry, if you'd like you can tell me your family name and I'll try and search for them or their remains..."

"W-what will the Council do about this? Surely they won't abandon the Colonial a second time!" Abe asked desperately. He hated his Colonial brothers to be sure but he never wished for their extermination.

The C-Sec officer looked around and saw that no other humans was around him before he looked at Abe. "The Council, believe it or not, responded quickly but the Citadel response fleet was wiped out."

Abe let go of the Turian shoulders in disbelief. The combine Citadel fleet was no match for the Cylons?

"How?"

"You deserve to know," The C-Sec officer said after a few moment of silence. He lowered his voice and leaned in for Abe and his helper. "Word is that the Cylon have found a way to shut off our ships. The response fleet was completely destroyed without firing a shot."

Abe suddenly found that he couldn't stand anymore as his legs gave out but willed himself to, to at least show some strength.

"The Council have our best tech boys working on finding the coding weakness but for all intent and purpose if the Cylon hit us now we're dead." the C-Sec officers finished before he received a beep on his Omni tool and walked away.

"Cia… what have we done?" Abe turned to the female Turian who looked incredibly guilty and self loathing.

"W-We couldn't have possibly known… our… it was just a simple job. It was suppose to-" Quicia spoke up but more for herself than Abe.

"Have any Colonial refugee made it the Citadel?" Abe asked hoping for some good news.

Quicia however look stricken before she slowly shook her head. "Not a single Colonial ship have shown up since the… the attacks began. The Colonial relay remains inactive… nor has any Colonial world reported in after the initial attack."

"My gods..." Abe whispered before he suddenly vomited. They were probably being butchered like cattle.

"There you guys are," a voice boomed and both Quicia and Abe looked up to see the leader of the Grim Skull, Tipius Abilius flanked by two Krogan mercs at the hospital. "I've been looking all over for you three."

Abe looked at his merc leader and before he knew it he yelled savagely and punched the Turian across his mouth. The blow was heavy and made the Grim Skull leader head snapped back before he spat out blue blood.

However, to both Quicia and Abe surprise, instead of pull his gun and executing Abe on the spot, the Merc leader simply wiped his jaw and flicked his blue blood away.

"I deserved that one," Tipius said grimly before he looked at Quicia. "Get him to the shuttle. I'll get Beth."

"Wh- Why are you here?" Quicia asked of their ruthless leader. To her surprise she saw the Merc leader give a tired sigh.

"The Grim Skull protect their own. All of the humans in our group have been moved underground to a safe location," Tipius looked at Abe. "You wife and son is waiting for you. As is the rest of your kind."

"H-How many?" Abe asked as he remembered his wife and son, who he had forgotten in the face of this nightmare.

"With their family members? A little over two hundred. Now let's go before the Cylons hit the Citadel. I am not sure any place is safe with those things roaming the stars."

Abe slowly supported by his Krogan crew even as a listless Beth was walked out toward the entrance.

"No. No. No. No! Human not fully recover, dangerous to move!" the Salarian doctor from earlier rushed up to chide Tipius only to find the turian merc leader gun pointed at the doctor head.

"I'm taking him to a safer place than this doomed hellhole, now I suggest you walk away," Tipius threaten and saw the Salarian stared cross eye at the barrel of the gun before he nodded.

"Good luck... Human."

Abe was no longer support by Quicia though she was still close to him. Tipius activated his Omni-tool and hit something before an air corvette arrive mere moments later piloted by a Quarian.

"Come on," Tipius said in a tired voice only to turn when he saw Beth, one of his most trusted lieutenant, still standing back but with his Carnifex in her hand. "Beth!"

Beth looked up, her face had changed dramatically, looking gaunt and haggard. Her eyes were red from all the tears she had shed before she looked at the Carnifex once more.

"Are we really worth saving?" she asked softly as if more to herself than anyone present.

"Beth, put the gun down," Tipuis ordered as he spread his arms wide to show that he wasn't a threat to her.

"We were the one that created them, we played GODS and this is what happened," Beth continued on as she gripped the weapon tighter. "Even after all that happen, we still let greed rule us. I let it rule me."

"Beth! We can talk about this just put the gun down!" Abe said desperately but he knew what she was going to the moment she made eye contact with him.

"Sooner or later, the day comes when we can't hide from the things that we've done anymore," Beth said serenely before she put the barrel of the gun in her mouth and pull the trigger and splatter her brains all over the steps of the Huerta Hospital.

"Beth!" Abe shouted but his Korgan mercenary companion had already pushed him in the aircar.

"Oh Spirits," Quicia shuddered as she rocked back and bury her face in her hands. "What have we done?"

"There nothing to be done but survive now," Tipuis said gravely. "The Galaxy is about to go to hell pretty soon."

Abe had done a lot of things in his life, killed a lot of people, sometime for the smallest reason, but racial genocide was something he didn't think he was capable of, while he certainly didn't attack the Colonies itself, he wiped out the humans on the Citadel and finished the job for the Cylons.

He was a mass murderer.

The next few moments blurred through his mind and before he knew it he was on a shuttle leaving the Citadel to the Grim Skull ship.

He looked out at the Citadel and saw a good thousand ships of all shape and sizes there from the Council races there.

"Worthless," Tipuis said as he looked at the ships assembled. "With the Cylon magical code, these ships have no hope of even putting up a fight."

Pretty soon their shuttle docked with their cruisers before Abe walked out this time assisted by Quicia again. It seem to him that the two sinners would be spending the remainder of their days near each other.

Just as he was about to get to his bunk the ship internal com sounded.

"Abe, get your ass up here! You too Quicia!" Their Leader voice blared through the speakers.

Quicia and Abe looked at each other before headed to the cockpit. A few minutes later they were there and saw their old leader looking a bit more… energize?

"Look Abe," Tipuis said as he pointed out the window.

Abe followed the Turian finger and eyes widen even as he heard Quicia gasped behind him.

"That… those are Warstars…!" Quicia spoke up in relief and happiness. A moment ago she thought that she was complicit in the genocide of an entire species but now… now there were a small fleet of Warstars out there accompanied by a dozens of Colonial commercial ships of various sizes. She calculated at least fifty to sixty thousand survivors was with this fleet.

Tipuis pat his pilot shoulders and turned to look at Abe. "Still we should get out of here, I would not want to be here when the Cylons arrive."

Abe looked at the assemble forces and saw the other Citadel races moved in a protective formation on what could possibly be the last group of humans left in the galaxy.

He didn't know how he would be able to live with himself but he would make sure his family would remember his shame and perhaps make it up someway in the future.

END 5.

AN: These were written a while back during Thanksgiving but Editors been swamp and can no longer work on it. When it get edit , it get edit. Lol last chapter was probably boring but, I gotta show the steps. Thanks for reading. On another note I will say the that survivors here are the cast from the Original Battlestar Galactica. However in a more modern setting. So that the 2003 would be in the new timeframe-ish just in case people were wondering.

Citadel Codex: **Aftermath of the Second Cylon War.**

 **Entry by Matriach Limirae Vasir**

To call it the Second Cylon War was being overly generous. The fact of the matter was the "War" was a one sided slaughter and the worse ever seen in Galactic history, yes even worse than the Krogan Genophages. I have always felt the human hubris and arrogance would one day lead to their downfall. Though they were an old race possibly even older than the Asari, their hearts have yet to catch up to their minds.

They do things quick and convenient for themselves and often cared little for the consequences of their actions. While that's good in some aspect, they sometime are so blinded by their success that they lose sight of what's really important. The fact that they still manufactured Cylons and incorporated them into their military was extremely stupid in hindsight, especially with what happened with the Geth. Yet in their arrogance, they felt that they were able to do what the Quarians could not, what other countless species before them could not.

That is not to say the humans are not without good qualities, they had those in abundance, but it seem the Colonial's were always eager to embrace the darker nature of their species most of the time. Unfortunately this one time the darkness embraced them back and they paid for it in blood.

…

But this codex entry is suppose to be about the Second Cylon War, or what happened after, after all, there weren't much of a war to write about. The Cylon spent two full days slaughtering any Colonial they could find within Colonial space now renamed Cylon territory. The only survivors that had made it out was the small fleet of thirty nine ship lead by the out of date but still powerful Warstars _Galactica_ , _Valkyrie_ , _Hild_ , _Centaur_ , _Mercury_ and _Orion_.

Somehow, someway, the Cylons was able to compromise the flight program of each races. How they got inside and how they were able to plant the harmless looking virus is still being looked into. But the Salarian's were eventually able to isolate the program and correct the mistake while the Colonial's were being butchered. Some would even argue that because the Cylon was too busy slaughtering the Colonial's that the Citadel races had enough time to concentrate on finding the virus.

However, what happened next… what happened next makes me glad that my late husband was already at laid to rest a few years prior.

Three hundred new type of Cylon Basestar appeared inside Citadel space with a fleet of three thousand support escorts ships in tow. I remember seeing how pristine their ships looked compared to the battered Colonial ones. For one minute, one glorious minute, all the race of the Galaxy was united to confront this foe.

Then, the Cylon did something no one could have expected. They took the diplomatic approach and in doing so condemned the humans to extinction.

The Cylon declared themselves the victors, Colonial spaces was now their space. They will no longer set foot out of former Colonial Territory, in return, no Citadel ships were allow to enter theirs. And had it end there it would have been an amicable term for the other races but then the Cylon cruelty knew no bounds.

As if the slaughter of the humans was not enough. They made the Council agreed that the Colonial shall never be given a Garden to rebuild. They would also be deny rights to form colonies on any Citadel races world and that there will be no human district on the Citadel itself. In return, they would return the Turian, Asari, Quarian soldiers they have held captive that was part of the initial emergency response Fleet.

The sad fact was the numbers of prisoner outnumbered the surviving humans in existence and so after deliberation, the Council agreed to the terms and the humans were left to angrily wander the stars, betrayed once more by their allies.

An unfortunate backlash of the declaration and war is how the humans have insulated themselves from other races. It is understandable. Though Tela consider herself a Colonial human, she was still biologically an Asari. If the Asari continue to mingle with the humans, eventually they will become extinct.

Many Asari born of humans found themselves cut off from their Colonial heritage and the ironic twist of it all was, there are millions of Asari born of human coupling. Those children of humanity, outnumber the actual humans by a wide margin. The only helping hand -initially- through the humans darkest hour were the Quarians, providing them with a safe port and supplying them with ships as their population increased.

But like every short live species as their old die and the next generation took the reign of powers, old debts became forgotten by the younger generation. Protecting the humans from Batarian raiders became a waste of resource and monetary drain on the Quarian Federation. Eventually the supplies to the humans became less until it was only a pittance of what it once was, the ships that the Quarian use to help the human procured were barely space worthy.

Still. It was better than what the Turian Hierarchy and Asari Republic have done. Which is to say nothing.

I can only hope that the darkness inside the humans do not consume them and that their light would shine again.

Though, on an odd note recently the humans have begun to believe that their mythical 13th tribe exist and have begun searching for it. It's a desperate hope to be sure but to do that they would have to open mass relays. I can only hope the Turians do not become trigger happy and fire on the dwindling race.

End Entry.


	7. Incident at Relay 314

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

Chapter 6: Incident at Relay 314

*** Citadel***

Newly minted C-Sec Rael' Zorah was doing his patrol near the Shopping District when he saw a Turian shopkeeper yelling at a human in front of of his shop. Sighing, Rael straighten his uniform and brushed back his purple hair before he moved over to the dispute even as a crowd was gathering.

"Alright, everybody calm down and tell me what's going on here?!" Rael raised his voice and saw the Turian turn to him only to sneer a moment later.

"I demand a Turian officer!" the Turian shop owner glared at the human who was perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties. The human was next to a balding older man who looked as if he was about to attack the Turian shopkeeper. The problem was that both of them were wearing the uniform of the Colonial Fleet. It looked like it had seen better days but, it was still presentable.

Rael sighed to himself. "Keelah, why can't I ever get easy jobs."

"Saul back down!" the human male, who was a little under six feet with carefully groomed black hair answered. He then turned to Rael and nodded to him respectfully. "This... shopkeer is falsely accusing us of stealing his merchandise."

"I saw the way that bald one was eying my wares? I took my eyes off of them to help another _paying_ customer and when I turned back around my new rifles stock was gone!" the Turian shopkeeper sneered as he looked down on the humans. " If you were looking for a hand out you should got to a _Quarian_ owned shop."

Rael jaw clench at the stereotype but it was true to some extent. When you are living on a fleet with no planet to call him, you can't be to proud to not go begging. Though it was odd to see only two humans here, they usually traveled in groups of twelves.

"Where is the rest of your group?"

The human actually looked a bit embarrassed but not before glaring at his friend a bit. "We are separated by our group."

Rael frowned and tapped on his omni tool to called back to C-Sec HQ.

"This is Sec HQ," A turian said on the other end. A female to of their kind to be exact. "What do you need assistance with Officer Zorah?"

"Can you do a quick search to see if there are any Colonial ships dock here to buy supplies?" Rael asked even as he looked at the man glaring at the older man who was shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"One moment," the Turian operator said before she nodded over the screen. "Confirmed, two Colonial supply ships are here escorted by the Warstar Galactica, oh and their president have reported two missing member; a viper pilot name William Adama and Gunnery Sergeant Saul Tigh."

Rael looked over to the humans. "Is that you two?"

"Yes," the human in charged answered with a nod. "But you can call me Bill, sir."

The Turian shopkeeper however didn't let up and glared between the humans and the Quarian officer. "Great now we know the thieves names, how about getting them to tell you where my stolen new rifles-"

"Boss, I found it, heh, the snipers heatsink mod crates were blocking it," another Turian ran out of the shop, this one younger perhaps in his teens holding several rifles.

The Turian shopkeeper glared at his assistance, then turn to glare at the humans, before turning to the Rael and folded his arms. "Well, they COULD have stolen it. Maybe not this time but they could have."

Rael set his jaw and glared back at the shopkeeper. "I suggest you get back to your shop before I have you arrested for disturbing the peace and falsifying a robbery report!"

This time the Turian Shopkeeper merely growled before he went back to his shop but not before shooting the pair of humans another dirty look.

"Alright folks go back about your business," Rael snapped to the crowd who immediately disperse before he looked at the humans. "Come with me, your group is waiting for you at HQ."

"Thank you," Bill Adama said before he followed the Qurian who got him out of trouble.

"I guess it's true that Quarian gives us a fairer shake than most." The second human, Saul Tigh, grumbled but he did looked at Rael with some respect.

"I try not to discriminate," Rael answered neutrally and continued to lead the two men to C-Sec headquarters.

Rael walked through the Commercial District with the human in tow and saw exasperate looks from his fellow Quarians. Many of his kind did not like how their race reputation paint them as the humans caretaker since the Fall over two hundred years ago. If Rael was honest about it, he didn't either, the humans were considered a mercenary group who'd take on any dirty job for credits, not to mention most of them were unwashed for the most part when they arrive at the Citadel and usually drove the Elcor insane with their smells.

Thankfully the two behind him were clean. Perhaps it might be because they were military- or what passes for Colonial Military now a days. Still the reason why he still have a softer hand when it came to the Humans was because they were what the Quarian's could have become had his race lost the Geth War.

Now a days many of his fellow Quarians believe that the Geth threat was greatly exaggerated by the Councils and humans of that time. However he being a Zorah knew better. His family, after all, was the one that fell from grace. Like all things, eventually, time made them forget about the Zorah clan. Well that and the Cylon's themselves. After all, imaginary Geth's uprising pale in comparison to the real threat of the Cylons.

It wasn't until he head into C-Sec Head Quarter that he realize something was wrong. His supervisor Executor Tuvullus pointed at the humans behind him.

"Arrest those humans now!"

Two Turian and one Quarian immediately beset the surprise humans before they threw the pair roughly to the ground to be cuffed.

"What's going on Executor?" Rael asked in surprise as he noticed that there were other humans in Colonial uniforms similarly cuffed. Some of them even looked roughed up.

"The humans have broken Citadel law!" Executor Tuvullus spat before another group of humans were ushered in. Some of them wore the familiar looking Colonial colors though faded. There was even a group of women dressed alluringly and cheap. Probably practitioners of the oldest profession in the universe.

"Another Relay incident?" Rael asked seriously. The last relay incident was done by a rogue Colonial group ten years ago. Everyone was captured and sentence to maximum security while the leader was outright executed. Such incidents were not uncommon, the Turian usually fired warning shots. However the last incident involving Colonial rogues were banking on such a response and forced the Turian commander at that time to board their ship.

The action resulted in over three hundred dead Hierarchy soldiers but thousand of more dead humans. The Colonial Migrant Fleet have condemned the rogues but still, ever since that happened, the STG had been keeping a closer tabs on the Colonial rag tag fleet while the Turian have been more trigger happy.

However Rael saw his guess was wrong when the Executor shook his head. What could be worse than opening a Relay?

"They have settled on a planet."

Rael felt his breathing stopped for a moment before he felt a headache coming on. How could the humans be so stupid?! Did they not realized that if the Cylons caught wind of this, they would be really exterminated?

*** Council Private Meeting rooms***

"The word is out. News of what the human done have leaked," the Salarian Councilor a ran a hand through his twin horns. "Troublesome humans."

"Can someone explain to me why or how the humans was able to settle a damn planet in the first place?!" Sparatus the youngest Turian Councilor in Citadel history asked. "Without us knowing no less?!"

"They must have evaded both the STG and Turian patrol fleet for quite some time," Tevos representing the Republic stated as she too felt a headache going on.

Contrary to popular belief Tevos was sympathetic to the humans and often looked the other way where they were concern. Still her duty was to the Citadel's and it's races first and if the humans opening a Relay wasn't bad enough, the fact that they settle a planet near said relay might provoke the Cylon's to war.

Tevos then glared at Sparatus. "Of course we could have done something about this sooner have you not kept quiet for how these past few months!"

"I didn't know," Sparatus answered honestly as he ran a hand through his spikes. "The Hierarchy patrol fleet was deem sufficient and High Command did not feel that we should have draw attention to it. They also destroyed the new type of ships in orbit which posed little threat."

The Quarian councilor Talitha'Xen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"They were not up to Colonial standards," Sparatus responded with a shrug. "Though their ground resistance fought with very outdated gears, they did put up some stiff resistance. What I want to know is how it was leaked that we were cleansing the humans world?"

All of the other Councilors looked at one another, not sure where the leak came from.

"Well, unfortunately, High Command have deem the Hierarchy lost of life unacceptable and have ordered the 21th Fleet to begin orbital bombardment of their settlements, we have to show that we are enforcing the _Treaty of Kobol_ on our side or else it'll give the Cylon's an excuse to wage war," Sparatus voiced out Tevos thoughts though he himself felt bad for the humans. They have no excuse to endanger the rest of the galaxy in search of their fable Earth.

"We already began publicly rounding up the humans," Councilor Taliah'Xen pointed out from her seat at the table. For a Quarian she was a hard looking woman than most female of her races. Her hair was white showing her advance age.

Sparatus was about to say something when he received a priority message from his homeworld. Reading it, his eyes widen in disbelief and saw the rest of his peers looking at him questioningly.

"T-The Colonial's have destroyed the Hierarchy fleet over their new settlement!"

Tevos closed her eyes as she realized the Colonial just signed their death warrant with the Hierarchy.

"The Hierarchy's going to assemble a counter strike fleet that'll be ready in within a week," Sparatus said as he finished reading the message out loud.

Councilor Taliah'Xen nodded also began to analyzed what need to be done. They would have to back the Turians actions. "We can have a response fleet in a day's time to box the Colonial Fleet in, we'll wait for the Hierarchy to arrive and arrest their government."

"The mobilization is not for the Colonial Fleet, it's for their settlement world. They have arrived with over three hundred new ships with three unknown type of dreadnaughts."

The news shocked the councilors.

"T-that's not possible!" the Taliah'Xen protested. "If the humans have new design of ships, the Federation would know about it! We help them buy all the ships they have now!"

The Quarian and Colonials do no like each other much, which was ironic to Tevos as she could remember when the two races were closer than even the Asari could hope to be after the First Cylon War. However, years of Colonial asking for handouts with some very stupid president's in charge and any goodwill the Quarians might have had evaporated over the intervening centuries.

However, the Federation senate at the time had the foresight to anticipate such a falling out and made it an ironclad law to help the Colonial in some form and fashion. Even if it was the bare minimum, it would still give the Colonial an ally. So because of that law the other species view the Quarian Federation as the Colonial's protectors; unfortunately when any political incident happen because of humans the offended party usually brought their grievance to the Federation doorstep.

"Well, I am receiving the datapacket now, you can see for yourself," Sparatus replied as he saw the download to his station was nearing completion.

A moment later, Sparatus displayed the recording to the Councilors as they watched new ships of blue and white drop out of FTL and destroyed the blockade force with overwhelming fire. Then they watched as the human ships engaged the rest of the patrol fleet with superior numbers, the last image they saw was a shot closing in on their video screen.

"Those are NOT Colonial ships..." Talitha'Xen frowned as she rewind the image of the new ships. It was distinctly very un-Colonial like. In fact, if they put wingspan on it it could almost passed for Turians.

"Terminus Humans? Wouldn't make sense? Not enough in numbers to field a single battle ship, must less a fleet," the Salarian Councilor fired rapidly before he blinked. "Alarming."

"And I have seen the human engineers, they are more worry about keeping the ships we give them in working condition than even trying to think about making new ones and if they did have new ones, there is no way they would not have relieve their people living condition," Taliah'Xen pointed out and saw the other Councilor nod in agreement.

"Then we have a mystery on our hands," Tevos called them back to the subject at hand. "Was the patrol fleet able to tell how many humans was on the Garden World Sparatus?"

"The Patrol Fleet early estimate is that the human population might be at least a million, judging by the ground structure sizes."

"Over a million? That's a fourth of the entire Colonial Migrant Fleet population," Taliah'Xen pointed out. She often had to do annual inspection of the Colonial Migrant Fleet to see if they warrant additional help. She had seen those people, the condition they are in, their Warstars were slowly falling apart. They were arming their smaller ship with the cannibalized weapons. They could not field the fleet she was looking at now.

"President Elizabeth Levy is already at the Citadel bartering for supplies, we'll have her brought before us and ask if she know anything about this wayward colo- no… that's impossible," Tevos stopped as a ludicrous thought hit her.

Sparatus picked up Tevos conclusion immediately and frowned. "Earth? Their mythical thirteen tribe? Are you serious? That's was their government feeding them any lie so their people just won't commit suicide en masses. Beside Relay 314 is all the way on the other side of the galaxy and was dormant."

"Unless they had a different method of travel," Tevos whispered as recalled the Colonial's jump drives. She had once gone on a transport and lost her lunch. The feeling of being squeeze through a tube and spat out was disorienting to say the least. Then there is the risky calculation of actually plotting a jump, off by a single number and you could be in a star and not realized your dead until it's too late.

The Colonial Jump drives have all but been forgotten by the other races save the Asari's.

It was the Salarian Councilor who blinked and enlarged several of the new ships side by side. "Colonial history fascinating. Their original FTL Jump drive were dangerous, but highly self reliant. It's possible to make journey from Colonial space. New type of ship show different design aesthetic and ship building philosophy, clearly separate from Colonial culture."

The Salarian took a deep breath. "Evidence no matter how improbably points to Thirteen Colonial Colony."

"That's impossible!" Sparatus argue, as far as he remember the Colonials were the "has been" of the galaxy. To say they had yet another world out there? That would shift the galactic balance of power.

"Possible test can be done. Bring President Levy to greet hostile ship. Watch her reaction then we'll know truth." The Salarian Councilor nodded.

*** Citadel Presidium***

Naturally it was the Asari's that volunteer for the dangerous peace mission. A mid size Asari cruiser that was equipped with the latest quantum communication device was sent to parlay with the humans. The contact would then be broadcast in real time to the Presidium were the Colonial's and their President was waiting. Unknown to the humans, there were being scan for any changes in their bodies for signs of lying.

Tevos and the other Councilors looked down at the humans before nodded for the Asari Commando to begin the mission.

"Captain Holi Matolas of the A.R.S _Azedes_ your mission is a go. Execute," the Commando said to the Captain of the Azedes.

" _Acknowledge Council, exiting Relay 314 now._ "

Once they exited the mass relay the display on the screen showed hundred of ship orbiting a planet. The ships were blocky like those of Turian design but were more compact with a single large cannon protruding from the front. Seconds later a battle group of twelve moved to intercept the _Azedes_.

" _They are broadcasting something,_ " the Captain of the Aezdes, Holi, a pretty Asari who was entering her matron stage, spoke up. Another reason why the Council choose her ship was because she was of Colonial stock. " _Running it through all known Citadel races database. Councilors... It's Colonial standard Caprican._ "

As one the Councilors turned to the President of the Colonial Migrant Fleet.

"I would like for you to ask them who they are," Sparatus ordered even as he eyed the screen in front of him that was scanning the human bio pattern to see if there is any change, so far there were none.

"Me?" President Elizabeth Levy asked with a frown as she straighten her suit. "You want me to make First Contact with a new species?"

"Just asked them," Tevos cut off any question the President of the Migrant Fleet might have had. "Please."

Confuse as to what was going on Elizabeth Levy look to the Commando who simply motion for her to speak up.

"This is President Elizabeth Levy of the Colonial Migrant Fleet of the Twelve Colonies," Elizabeth began and saw some of the Councilor raise an eyebrow at her long title but shrugged and looked at her expectantly. Truth be told she didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"To whom am I speaking to?"

" _Councilors there is a massive burst of communication through the other fleet, it looks like they are talking quite fas_ t," the Captain of the Aezdes kept the Council up to date. While they waited on the reply of these strange vessels, she spared a look to the President of the Colonial Migrant Fleet and gave the woman a reassuring smile. She would salute but it would not be proper decorum now that she's a Republic officer.

" _Receiving another transmission from unknown vessels. Visual and audio,"_ Holi informed as she nodded to her comm officer. " _Displaying now_."

What they saw shocked the Colonials but not the Councilors. They were expecting it. The person on the screen was a man in his forties and was humans like they expected. What they were not expecting however was the blue uniform he was wearing with a similarly dressed people in the back ground.

" _This is Admiral Kastanie Drescher of the System Alliance to Colonial Migrant ship, why did your people attack our colony world?"_

The man on the screen demanded, his attitude had a no nonsense attitude about him. The language he spoke in sounded was perfect Caprican. The man truly though the Asari and Turian ships were Colonials. If this was a deception, it would eventually be found because that was a stupid way to play dumb.

However…

Tevos nod and gave the go ahead to show the Council room and in particular the Colonial President who appeared in shock along with her entourage.

The screen became split a moment later to show Captain Holi and the humans.

The Council study the "System Alliance" human expression closely as his eyes scanned through the alien race with some wonderment. Then he saw the President of the Colonial Migrant Fleet and saw his head did a double take as his eyes narrowed on her.

There was ambient noise in the background that rose for a moment even as the Admiral scrutinized Elizabeth Levy in the Presidium.

"Wh- Who are you? What are you?" President Levy found her voice as she spoke out of turn as she looked at the man on the screen. He looked Gemonese by his slightly dark skin and dark eyes.

" _I an Admiral in the System Alliance and in command of the System Space Vessel the_ _ **Prometheus**_ _,"_ The human Admiral answered before he focus his attention the Colonial president. " _You look human, more so than the blue women. You even have a human name, who are YOU?_ "

'Prometheus?' Taliah'Xen frowned as she remember the Colonial Migrant Fleet also had a supply ship called the Prometheus. She recalled the previous President telling her about Colonial myth and how Prometheus was one of their gods who brought fire to the human race at great detriment to himself. Colonial gods were morbid.

Looking down at the humans the Councilors saw the humans with the President protective detail look utterly shock at the proceeding. As the professional facade she tried to maintain was crumbling.

"Where did you come from? What is the name of your planet?" Elizabeth asked desperately, a new hope was beginning to swelled within her. She was clenching her fist so hard her nails was cutting into her palm.

 _'Please Lords of Kobol, Please let it be true! Please let them be real!'_ She prayed silently.

The Admiral was taken a back by her question and was aware that she had dodged his question. However, the expression on her face was so desperate… he couldn't help but volunteered the information.

" _My people's planet is called Earth, but I was born in Athen's, Georgia,_ " the Admiral answered and was surprised when the President of the Colonies visibly staggered only to be caught by her protective detail.

The Salarian Councilor quietly called for a medic but it turn out to be unnecessary as a moment later the Colonial President was back on her feet again. Eventually the humans that appeared next to President clear the way even as she looked back to the screen.

" _Why?_ " the Admiral Drescher asked but his eyebrow could be seen furrowing in deep thoughts. He had clueless as to the impact he made with that statement alone. Even Sparatus was speechless.

"How many, how many humans is there in your _System Alliance_?" President Elizabeth Levy asked breathing deeply even as her heart pounded furiously. However the Admiral merely narrowed his eyes mistrustfully before he cut off both audio and visual feeds.

"Did we lose the connection?" Tevos asked looking at the Commando who shook her head. "Then wh-"

Suddenly the Admiral came back on screen and the audio returned. " _I won't give you exact numbers, but our population is easily in the billions._ "

*** SSV- Prometheus***

Admiral Kastanie Drescher could only blink in surprise as the woman and her human-like entourage threw decorum to the wind and started cheering and hugging one another as if they just won the fucking Superbowl. However, what really shocked him was the tears that was spilling out of the pretty blue alien woman of the ship facing him. She was the Captain if he read the ranks right.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Shepard?" Drechser asked his first officer.

"Trouble most likely, Admiral," Commander Hannah Shepard replied bluntly to her C.O as she observe the four aliens on the tall podium chattering with each other quickly. "And a headache."

END 6

AN: Again written during the thanksgiving break, no editors. SO gonna go ahead and post. It has some nasty spot but best I could do. So yes, the Galactica crew from the Fall were the Battlestar Galatica crew from the original series. NOW in this present modern day I will use the 2003 cast. Note that Adama is younger for reasons.

 **ABOUT THE QUARIANS: Got a couple of question asking to clarify. Pretty much humanity is a tax on the Quarians people that they don't want to pay out. Now when they first got slaughter, a generous helping hand was given to them. That stipen also stayed the same, but the human population was much smaller. So as they increase that budget is stretch and more mouths are fed new ships purchase.**

 **To sum up HUmanity in the Quarian people eyes. They are on Welfare that they Quarian people don't want to pay anymore.**

Citadel Codex: **The Fall and emergence of the Colonial Migrant Fleet**

The Colonial Migrant Fleet contain the remnants of what was once the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The total survivors that escaped from their The Fall numbers 59,913. There was initially more but many Colonial choose to suicide after they learned they were the last of their kind. The Cylon destruction of the humans was total, even the Drell new homeworld the Colonial found a colony with was nuked. The majority of the Drell was ship out of the Terminus system weeks later by the Cylons.

Tales that the Drell brought back told of the **The Fall** gave the Citadel races a broader picture of what had happened during the two day slaughter. How raiders blotted out the sun with their numbers and the humans were targeted regardless of their age by the machines. How even little infant were crushed underneath the steel foot of the Centurions coating them red with human blood. Of course there were tales of heroism how the humans fought back but were cut down due to air superiority. The Drell were finally released only after the last of the humans were killed.

Surprisingly, Asari children and maidens that were children of humans were spared if they were found. According to the Cylon they did not count as humans.

The Colonial Fleet remnant at the time faced a faced a new problem. Batarians pirates. The incident mark the first time the Quarian Federation intervene in defense of the Colonial Remnant.

Perhaps most surprising was how the Krogan have dare defied the Cylon decree and offered the humans a chance to start a Colony on their homeworld. It seem that being a dying race help the Krogan and Humans connect on a level they've never had before.

Unfortunately, the Cylons launched an attack that destroyed two Warstars and nuke the human new colony killing ten thousands in their wake. That example only serve to enforce the _Treaty of Kobol_ and the humans were turn away from every world subsequently after they left Tuchanka.

After that the human race became a nomadic society and decide to take mercenary jobs with their Warstars or other unwanted jobs. Something they continued to this day.

End Entry.


	8. Reunion

The Scions of Kobols

Mass Effect is property of Bioware

Battlestar Galactica is property of Ronald D. Moore and Sci Fi.

Chapter 7: Reunion

*** Citadel - 2 Weeks after the Incident at Relay 314***

The news of the incident at Relay 314 had spread like a supernova. The discovery (or rather re-discovery) of the humans shocked the entire known galaxy. Some thought it was a hoax, other believe that it was a long lost colony of the Colonial's that escape before the Fall. Few believe that it was actually the mythical Thirteenth Tribe that the Colonial always talked about, at least that was until the Council themselves confirmed it.

The discovery of the Earth humans had wage a furious debate among the Council itself. The Salarian were fascinated from a scientific point of view on how different these System Alliance humans could be from their Colonial counterpart. The Turian Hierarchy wanted to make Earth a client race, for the good of the galaxy they had argued. Naturally the Asari Republic vetoed that suggestion, it was one thing to turn someone like the Volus into a client race. After all, they were weak to begin with.

There was no telling how strong the Earth System Alliance was, for all they know, if they went by what they Colonial had, then at the minimum they would have over a thousand ship. Surprisingly the Quarian Federation sided with the Asari Republic but not for the reasons most people would assume. The Federation reasons were very self serving, right now they were a close second in terms of military power behind the Hierarchy. If the Hierarchy managed to annexe the Thirteenth Tribe, than in all likelihood, they would have more power and influence in the newly opened region. The Federation Fleet was already stretch as far as it could go, the Hierarchy however had more than enough ships to take the new sectors.

Therefore, it was in the Federation best interest to keep the Turians out of the Thirteenth Tribe territory. Beside, if the System Alliance proved to be strong then the Federation could use them as a proxy to keep the Hierarchy power in check.

So it was decided that the Turian Hierarchy would not mount any retaliatory attack on Earth if they prove to be legitimate. And in all likelihood would have to pay reparation to show that galaxy that they weren't bullies to all newcomers to the galactic scene.

The only issue would be what the Colonial Migrant Fleet would tell their distant human cousins. That was why beside the Council had three peace keeping fleet near Relay 314, no other contact with the System Alliance have been allowed. After all, first impression was everything, and it was better for the Thirteenth Tribe to hear their side before they listened to a clearly bias Colonial story. That was why they gave the System Alliance two weeks to prepared their First Contact team, to give the Council time to prepare their stories and present the Colonial history in a neutral light.

"Councilors, the task force at Relay 314 have reported that the…the System Alliance fleet are ready to travel to the Citadel," Matriarch Lidanya, the commanding officer of the _Destiny Ascension_ reported. She was in charge of the Citadel defense and as such had a direct line to the Council itself. For her part, she remembered when the humans made First Contact with the Citadel. She quite liked the race and had plenty of human lovers in her time. The day they lost the Colonials was the day the galaxy became a lot more dangerous, in her opinion.

However, irony of ironies, now she was making "First" Contact with the humans a second time around.

"Tell them the Citadel welcome the System Alliance with open arms," Tevos declared and watched as the Citadel Relay begin spinning up.

*** Citadel Docks ***

Officer Zorah and Valkarian watch from the docks as other C-Sec squad fan out to keep order for the "first" contact with the...humans.

"Hah hah hah!" Lutis Vakarian laughed to his partner as he watch the crowd gathered at the docks. He was a Turian in his forties with blue face paint.

"What's so funny Vakarian?" Rael asked as he watched as the part of the Colonial fleet that appeared two weeks ago moved aside as the Relay 314 task force exited into Citadel space and immediately took up formation along side the Citadel defense fleet.

A moment later a bunch of blue lights blinked as ships of unknown design exited the Citadel relay and flooded the space.

"That!" Lutis chuckled again as he watched as the strange ships began to take up a military formation before a moment later more ship exited the relay. "We thought the humans were a dying species, but no, here is yet another batch of them, in the billions."

Rael declined to comment before he stared down down the ships as it close in formation and moved toward the Citadel. He could not help but think that Lutis was right. The galaxy did have a sense of irony.

"How many ships do you see there?" Lutis asked as he narrowed his eyes even as the murmur across the docks became louder as the new humans ship got closer.

"Three Dreadnaught and perhaps half a hundred support cruisers," Rael answered as he took the time to admired the new ship for the simplicity of their designs. It was a far cry from what their Colonial brothers had. They also appear to be sleeker in design compare to their aggressive bloated cousins. The color was also the opposite of those of the Colonies. Blue and white colors pained the humans hull, while the Colonials were red and black.

The ships stopped in front of the Citadel fleet for a full minute before three shuttles from their largest dreadnaught deployed and started to head toward the dock.

"Alright, here we go!" their Captain shouted as more news service crew tried to get closer to take a picture of these "new" humans.

Rael and Lutis had a relatively quiet spot even as the blue shuttles of the humans pulled into the docks. His eyes searched the crowd and saw more than a few Colonials in the crowd.

The crowd noise level let Rael know that the shuttles docked and a moment later opened. Immediately several armed humanoid figured exited the shutters. They were polite enough not to point their guns at the crowd but he knew they wouldn't hesitate to use them if needed. These were trained soldiers.

As if sensing nobody had hostile intention dozen of more soldiers pour out from the shuttles to secure the area before their diplomats exited the shuttles. The diplomats were easy to spot, they wore white compare to the others blue and grays. It was strange that they were still helmeted, probably afraid of catching diseases.

Their captain signal for Rael and a Lutis C-Sec crew to come over even as the humans in white scanned the air before a moment later they took off their helmets. The diplomat was an old human in his fifties, while his aid look barely out of their thirties. He appeared to talk to somebody before three soldier broke away and stood behind him. His guard detail no doubt, it was surprising he only took three with him. He was allowed twelve, after all that was what the Colonial brought when they first met the Council.

"Greetings, My name is Hector Mirozyan and my aides, Anna Lutsenko and Chen Yun," Hector introduced the other two human in white who took off their helmet and Rael had to admit they did not look any different from their Colonial counterpart. The female was blonde while the male had black hair and could have passed for Aerelon decent.

"Greeting Ambassador Mirozyan," Captain Ventri said surprising the ambassador a bit by addressing him by his surname. Something the Colonials did. "I'm afraid your protective guard would have to leave their guns here. They can still accompany you of course but we'll be responsible for your safety."

Rael saw the three humans in soldiers uniform appeared to bristle, before the Ambassador raised his hand to quell them.

"Agreed," Hector said before he turned to look at the soldiers. "Shepard, Jenkins, Anderson, you heard the… man?"

Hector shoot a look to Captain Ventri who only nodded.

"The air is perfectly safe, their filtration system must be amazing," the blonde woman name Anna as she lowered a device on her arm. It was an omni-tool that much was certain but looked almost primitive.

"God if I catch something…" the female of the group said before she took off her helmet and revealed a stunningly beautiful face even by Quarian standard. Her skin was pale, almost snow white, with blazing red hair and emerald like green eyes.

Rael never found himself attracted to humans but the woman before him was someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better if he didn't have a wife.

The two men next to her pressed a button on the side of their helmet before they revealed a white male that was grizzle in appearance and a dark skin one. It seem they were trying to represent their species diversity. They needn't, the Citadel was more than well aware of their species diversity.

"A question before we continue," Hector spoke up looking directly at Captain Ventrii. "During our first... contact with the Asari ship, we thought we saw a species that look similar to our own here. Who are they?"

Captain Ventrii swallowed roughly before he took a glance at the Colonial spectators who were looking at their cousin in wide eye amazement.

"I'll bring you to the Council and they can explain in greater detail, really it's for the best."

The three soldiers were already scanning the crowd and it was the female, Shepard, that pointed to the Colonial in the crowd.

"Ahem, we really should go," Captain Ventrii said before any more question that he wasn't suppose to answered was asked.

*** Presidium***

President Elizabeth Levy was flanked by her presidential guard as she watch the proceeding with the Earth Ambassador, Hector. She found it comforting that he was named after a great warrior of Troy in their legends. Even though she had a high political position, she did not rank as high as ambassadors. The men and women she saw with Ambassador Hector look like they all came from the Twelve tribes as if the thirteen tribe was made up of all twelve.

Once more she tried to contain her excitement, the proceeding was broadcast live to their Migrant Fleet who had done nothing but celebrate ever since the news came back of what they discovered. She had seen the ships the came from exiting the relay. They were so new, so _different_ , in their design but looked very capable. Proven when they destroyed the Hierarchy patrol with no lost. From what little information she was able to gathered. Shanxi (definitely an Arelon sounding name) was the name of their garden world. The fleet the Turian destroyed was just a minor outdated fleet. They attacked with what they called the Second Fleet, which had number a little over two hundred ships. There had been over three hundred ships at Shanxi.

Over the past two weeks President Levy had been excited at that thought. The fact that they called it a Second Fleet meant they have more. They had an entire world! They have also been isolated and cut off, how many war ships did they have in their fleet now? A thousand? Two thousand? Dare she hope as much as what the twelve Colonies had at their height? Six thousand?

However as she sat here and listened to her Earth brother outline their history, she could not help but felt fear. They were young… too young and naive in the way the galaxy worked. They spent almost a hundred year in their solar system with no jump drive. They only had mass effect technology for a little over ten years. How could they have voluntary give total stranger such damaging information! Where was their caution?!

Gods of Kobol, how did Earth fall so far behind the Twelve Colonies?

Apparently Councilor Sparatus was also curious and asked what Earth was like five hundred years ago, Elizabeth did not miss the look they all shot her. But to her surprise, Hector answered honestly. The answer made fear grip her heart. They were sailing ships on wooden boats while their Colonial brothers were sailing the stars in their great ships.

Yes, her cousins were numerous but they were too young in the Council eyes, already the Turian was leading the Ambassador to agreed to certain concession regarding their colonization rights and shipbuilding.

 _'No! Don't let them cripple you with the Treaty of Farixen!'_ Elizabeth thought desperately. To her dismay her Earth brother was seriously considering it. She saw his soldiers look uncomfortable with the ideal.

"Do not agree Ambassador Mirozyan."

The voice that cut across the room with authority, the origin was seen at the entrance of the Presidium and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as Matriarch Limirae and Spectre Tela Vasir entered. Thank the Gods the Matriarch received her message in time.

"What is the meaning of this Matriarch Limirae, who gave you permission to enter such a historical proceeding?!" Sparatus said in outrage as he pointed to the Matriarch then turned to the Spectre. "Spectre Vasir you know better!"

To Sparatus surprise, Spectre Vasir only fold her arm and glare at the Turian before he eyes set about scanning the room. Elizabeth note that her eyes widen in delight for a single moment when she saw the Thirteen Tribe entourage.

"I am here to represent humanity in their negotiation with the Citadel," Matriarch Limirae proclaimed loudly. The crowd was only silent for a moment before there were loud conversation on what just happened even as new reporters from all over galaxy turned to their camera and update what was going on.

Tevos eventually restored order by threatening to toss out anyone that was distracting to the proceeding. Finally the Asari Councilor turned to the Matriarch and gave her a level look.

"This is a First Contact situation, we don't represent first contact species."

"Did you tell them about their Colonial brothers and sisters yet?" Limirae asked the Council and saw them fall silent. "Surely, the Council was not trying to _swindle_ the people of Earth out of their birthright?"

Hector look from the Councilors and to the brand new Asari in confusion. "Can someone tell me what is going on? Who are you? What gives you the right to represent humanity?"

Elizabeth had to groan at her cousin defensiveness. How can he not realize this was a life line being thrown to him. Then again, the Colonials never trusted easily either.

"See? Ambassador Hector says he does not require your assistance," Sparatus was quick to capitalize on the opportunity to get the Matriarch out of the room as quick as possible.

"I didn't say that," Hector spoke up noticing that Sparatus was putting words in his mouth. He looked to this new Asari who was merely looking at him serenely. "What is going on? What do you mean our birthright?"

Matriarch Limirae looked up to the Council. "The Treaty of Farixen have already been signed by humans five hundred years ago. They are allow military freedom, Tevos you were there if I recalled correctly."

"That was signed by the Colonials not Earth!" Sparatus countered even as the crowd noise began to bubble up. Many races were restricted by the treaty that limit the build of dreadnaughts. For every five Turian dreadnaught, the Asari, Salarian and Quarian can build three, all other races are then allowed one. The only exception to that rule was the Colonial's a long time ago who had as much freedom as the Hierarchy in building as they pleased.

Hector merely remained silent and looked between the Asari walking to his side and in front of the Turian Councilor.

"Tevos, have you forgotten that the Twelve also signed for their Thirteenth brothers and sisters back then," Limirae said as she enlarged the subtext that Earth also was included in the Colonial group. Then another screen popped up showing the initial treaty the Council promised the Colonials, once again there was a 13th spot for an Earth representative. More and more documents were taken out with all the agreement the Colonials had with the Councils and always there was a 13th empty signature. "In all things."

"That no longer count!" Sparatus spoke up and looked to his councilors. "They are dead, we can amend it! All in favor?"

"Of course asking Earth to shoulder ALL of the Twelve responsibilities would be impossible, they are new so naturally something like a Council seat is not viable. However, we all remember how strong the Colonial Fleets was and how helpful they were to the galaxy. More importantly, how vengeful when you try to suppress them."

There were mutters of approval by Asari and Krogans who had been alive long enough to remember the humans and their strength. The Batarians appeared to be greatly agitated, after all they were the first contact with the Colonials and paid for it in full. The Salarians in attendance nodded their head reasonably while most of the Quarians were whispering among themselves.

Limirae turned back to Tevos and gave her a meaningful look. "At the very least, you owe _them_ this."

Tevos face became complicated for a while before she settle down. "The Asari Republic vote to keep the Treaty of Farixen the same."

"The Salarian Union side with the Hierarchy, Earth humans different from Colonial humans, have not earn the _right_ ," the Salarian Councilor responded without needing to think about it.

This made all eyes turn to the Quarian Councilor who appeared to consider it for a moment before she stood up. "The Quarian Federation vote to keep the Treaty of Farixen the same."

"The vote is tied 2-2, the motion to amended the Treaty of Farixen failed, Earth get the same right as their Colonial brothers," Tevos declare and once more the crowd in attendance began to talk over one another about such a controversial decision.

"They cannot be part of the treaty if they didn't even know the Colonials existed!" Sparatus continued to argue even though he lost the vote, perhaps public opinion could be sway toward his side.

"And how do you explain them speaking in standard Caprican? A galactic coincidence?" Matriarch Limirae countered as if talking down to a child.

The Salarian Councilor was brought up short by that, it was impossible for a race separated by thousands of years could speak the same language with the same numbering system and alphabets. The chance of it developing was infinitely impossible.

Ambassador Hector looked as if he was not sure what right humanity just attained or rather, retained.

"Who are these Colonials?"

"See what I mean?" Sparatus pointed out as he looked smugly at the Limirae. "They cannot be a part of something they never knew of to begin with."

"There is a way to test if Thirteen Tribe had knowledge of their Colonial brothers," Limirae stated as she saw Sparatus might get his way. She went over to the Councilors and spoke in a low voice so that the Earth ambassador would not hear.

"Fine, but it's a long shot at best," Sparatus agreed as she motion for Matriarch Limirae to get on with her gambit.

"Tell me do these names mean anything to you?" Limirae asked as she began to list the Twelve Colonies name. "Aerelon, Aquaria, Canceron, Carprica, Gemenon, Leonis,Libris, Picon, Sagittaron, Scorpia, Tauron and Virgon."

Hector looked to his aide and whispered something too low for anyone to hear. The other races too were pretty interested if Earth was aware of their Colonial brothers and sisters. Finally the Ambassador turned to look at Matriarch

"Can you repeat it one more time?" Hector asked even though he saw Sparatus smirked victoriously while the Limirae was beginning to worry.

Even President Levy in the crowd looked on with bated breath. They scrolls had said it was at least 3600 years since Earth and their Twelve brothers had contact with each other. What if they forgotten their history?

"Is there a problem Ambassador?" Sparatus asked politely but there was a triumphant undercurrent in his tone.

"Well, the names that you mention, sounds similar to stars constellation we named on Earth," Hector spoke up.

"Oh?" Tevos asked this time feeling something akin to wonder.

Hector nodded.

"Yes, though the names are slightly different from what Mrs. Limirae say, it does sound similar to the most well known twelve constellation on Earth."

This time there were gasped from the crowd even as Sparatus began to have a sinking feeling. Twelve, the number twelve same as the Colonials.

"These constellation, can you see all of them from your planets?" Matriarch Limirae asked a smile threatening to break from the corner of her mouth.

"Could you show us what these constellation look like?"

Hector was at a lost. "We'd be more than happy too but I don't have access to a computer that'll show us. Astronomy is not my strongest point."

Sparatus saw a chance to turn this around. The last time humanity had free military reign they dethrone the Hierarchy as the priemer peacekeeping force. He could not let it happen again on his watch.

"You may use your database, but I wonder how we can tell if it's actually the Colonial feeding them the information or not?"

"I can draw it, sir, if you'd let me," the red hair human soldier spoke up to the human ambassador.

Hector looked at the Council and the Matriarch who gave him a look that said he should agree and nodded his consent. "Okay Hannah."

"Alright then... anyone got some pen and paper?" Hannah Shepard asked. A moment later some paper were printed out and given to the Earth woman. She sat on the floor and began to draw.

"This is Ares," the woman showed the symbol for Aerelon eliciting gasp from the humans in the crowd.

"And this is Taurus," the Earth woman now drew the Tauron symbol and on and on it went. Until all twelve Colonial Flags symbols were drawn.

Sparatus had no words. There had been no communication from the Colonial and the System Alliance that much he was sure of, the task force made sure of that.

"And when the Thirteenth landed on the distant world, they looked up to the heavens and was comforted by the sight of their twelve brothers; for they knew that they will never be alone," Tela Vasir quoted loudly from the Scrolls of Pythia.

President Elizabeth Levy watched as Matriarch Limirae informed Hector of Colonial history and pointed in her direction. She merely smiled to the man even as he saw amazement beginning to light up in his eyes.

All of her hopes, all of her people's prayers, have been answered this day. Their Earth brothers remembered them! Granted it was under different name but it was there.

However, Earth was too young, both to space travel and to the galaxy. The Colonial could help with that, help stream line and smooth out all the kinks as they explore the stars. They would bequeath all of their knowledge to their Earth brethren. They would make Earth strong, powerful, humanity will not fall a second time, they cannot fall.

It was than she remembered something, a project laid dormant during their war with the Cylon. It would have to be improved upon of course, they have collected enough data on the Cylon new Basestars and Citadel species to add upgrade to the blueprint.

Yes

They would give the Earth System Alliance Battlestars.

End.

Citadel Codex: **Aftermath of Humanity Second Contact**

 **By Tevos Anathael**

After the shock of what happened on the Citadel. Earth-Humanity thought it was an "alien" trick to replace them. To say their Colonial cousin were shocked by their accusation was an understatement. Apparently, the people of Earth have quite the overactive imagination. They created media entertainment that often detailed alien invasions of all sort.

It was extremely interesting on what they thought what the galaxy was like as a whole. The most fascinating thing about their collection was the wide array of views they have on alien life. Some were spot on, the Twi'lek for example do sort of resemble the Asari in some aspect, even down to the dancing part.

Others were downright disturbing. Like that movie where a Rachni like creature burst out of a human chest in grotesque gory details.

A point of concern was their views on A.I Their media often make interesting points regarding A.I. As a whole, they appeared to genuinely respect A.I's as sentient beings, which is preposterous. They even made up the Three Laws of Robotics, to incorporate into their A.I projects. It's a simple yet complex guideline. Perhaps had the Quarians installed that in the Geth, or the Colonial had put that in the Cylons, their people would not have suffered.

An interesting point to note is that unlike their Colonial brothers, they still have "nations" and "States" on their planet. Political borders even as they venture out into space. Ridiculous. I cannot help but compare the Earth- Humans to bumbling children who are trying to figure out how the universe work. Unlike the Colonial who seem tired of everything.

A point of contrast that I would like to observe is their contribution to the galaxy. The first thing the Colonial contribute galaxy-wide was a new type of sub machine gun that was more efficient for people to use to kill one another.

The System Alliance contribution was a miracle product of bio-engineering called "Medi-gel" it can heal any wounds and the most amazing part is it work on all races.

Now, in the aftermath of humanity reintroduction to the galaxy, the question on most races mind were how the Cylons would react to the news. The people of Earth themselves were horrified by what happened Colonial brothers at the hands of the Cylons. However, this is where their naivete regarding A.I became glaringly obvious.

Against the Council wishes, they sent a single System Alliance cruiser into Cylon space hoping to foolishly open a diplomatic channel. Their reasoning was that Earth was not the Colonial humans and thus the machines might see the difference.

To my surprise, they were simply escorted out of Cylon Territory by twelve Basestars. They did not say anything but curiously, they did not destroy the Earth ship either. They did fire across the Earth ship bow as a warning, which was a friendlier reception than anyone have received in three hundred years.

Still, that did not deter the Earth humans as they continued to expand at an alarming rate as if trying to make up for lost time in the galactic community.

As of this entry, the Colonial Migrant Fleet have been absorbed into the System Alliance and have been settle on the Earth colony Elysium.

A fitting name for the Colonial remnant final destination.

On a separate note, holdings and business ventures that the Twelve Colonies had before had been bequeathed to the System Alliance. During the chaos of the Fall, a lot of the paperwork concerning the Colonials were overlooked. Among them, where company holdings the Colonial president at the time signed over to the Quarian Federation to execute on their behalf before anyone could recover from the shock of their species massacre.

Perhaps, if the Council had known at the time, we would have purge those humans company holdings, but the Quarian people were the beneficiary and they are only require to give it back to the Colonials when they found their fable Earth. Until such a time, the Federation would reap all the profits of those companies. It was a lucrative contingency that no one thought could ever be exploited, until now.

The Colonials holdings were extensive and would take some time to audit, the Quarian Federation were now trying to establish closer ties to the System Alliance, no doubt a lot of their black budget money were tied up in those holdings.

Time will tell if I did the right thing in upholding the Thirteen tribes rights.

End Entry.

AN: And here we are the last of the pre written chapters from a long time ago. So yeah, thanks for the reviews! So where do we go from here? I have no idea, I am not sure whether to do one shepard or two shepard. John and Jane.

I do know I want the Battlestar Normandy. The whole plotline won't be a rehashed of ME1-3 that much is for certain.

For those that want to know what a Battlestar can do. Go to you tube and type in Battlestar battle. It's the 10:07 min video. Picture everything the Battlestar is giving out as ME slugs with the maneuverability of an Eezo engine core. Yes even their vipers will be be mass effected tech along with their raptors with mini jump drives.

As for the System Alliance, they are pretty much stunned over everything. It's like finding out that you suddenly had a rich uncle who die and gave you everything. Not to mention a lot of the galactic contracts had Earth grandfathered in.

The Colonial meant it as a symbolic gesture really. Who knew that Earth would really appear one day.

On another note, I know a lot of people wish for me to give a "Humanity Fuck Yeah!" Earth, that what the Colonials were, they were "humanity Fuck yeah!" Then they in turned got fucked.

I noticed in ME and that the System Alliance and their humans had a fundamental difference from the Colonials of Battlestar. Like Lee Adama say in the finale of the series.

"We need to let our heart catch up to our minds."

It's safe to say the Earth humans hearts had caught up to their minds as they got most of the crazy bloodlust killing one another out of their system. Look at their color scheme also compare to the Colonials. Then look at the Colonial Emblem and how predatory it look compare to the System Alliance one.

I intend to draw the contrast between the two and how Earth humans impact the galaxy.

Also the 300 ships that arrive is the majority of the SA fleet even as they are laying down new hulls for more ships. They were willing to throw everything they had against the Turians. I believe the SA fleet at the time was 300-600 at most.

Thanks for reading!


	9. The Shape of Things to Come

The Shape of Things to come.

So yeah, things are coming to a head in my life with those that know the situation. So I figure, not sure if I ever get back to this so this story is now officially open for adoption.

 **The following is plotline I had WANTED for this story if I had continue writing this:**

So yeah, I wanted to do something with this plot line but shit about to hit the fan and I don't think I can ever get back to it and dedicate enough of my time in doing so. So here the plot point on what people might want to know how things play out.

1\. Major plot point that would be revealed later on when Javik awake is that he recognize the humans as Kobolians.

2\. Javik tells Shepard, they learned about the Kobolian from the Innusannon.

3\. Major revelation, the Kobolians were the protheans of the Innusanon. They lost against the reapers however they went into hiding 140,000 years ago, the place they landed on was Earth. They reappear during the Prothean culling and gave them advance tech to help combat the reapers, almost as if they wanted the Prothean to test out if it would work against the reapers.

4\. The quote from the Scrolls of Pythia "All of this has happened before and all of it will happen again." Refer to the Reaper Cycle.

5\. "Life here began out there," refer to Human extra terrestrial origins.

6\. The Kobolians removed all tech from Earth and designated it a fallback planet after the Prothean fall. They found the planet Kobol and began to research ways of fighting indoctrination. They achieved Synthesis with their AI in digital form but felt it was imperfect to combat the reapers. Their children rejects that notion and left to wander the stars.

The Cyclon- Humans cycles beings with the Kobolians nudging Colonials into make cylons to see what each iteration brings. Regardless of who win and lose, the Cylons are always lure to another planet also called Earth, in homage to the real one.

7\. The ghost that Baltar and Six sees in the BSG canon are Kobolians holograms. They also influence Earth humans to make sure the two race always speak the same language. To Earth humans they pose as gods via their hologram avatar.

This would explain why when the System Alliance met the Colonials, one side spoke English, the other Caprican. Which is the same language.

8\. A way to fight indoctrination is found, the human type Cylons are unaffected by Indoctrination and cannot be turn into husk.

9\. The Kobolians stops interfering and let the System Alliance do their own thing, while the Colonials would have to learn to get over their slaughter, as they had bigger cuttlefish to fry.

10\. After the slaughter of the Colonials, the Cylons felt guilty and left them alone. The vote to slaughter the humans was only passed by a very slim margin. The humanoid models try to imitate Colonial life as it was, out of respect or guilt. It varies. Many Cylons Centurions also try to mimic what they were before but the whole scene is very morbid.

11\. News of Earth reaches the Cylon and they are stunned. Cavil- Prime want to finish the job, the Four's side with him but the rest do not. Instead they adopt a wait and see attitude. Earth humans stupidly (in the Cylon opinion) released their cultural database and intrigues the Cylon. How they overcome their bigotry. How they dream of making robots even before the technology was possible. How they view A.I both as something amazing and to be respect while at the same time horror if the A.I should ever turn on them. The most glaring of all is the many iteration of the "one true god" the humans worship along with the Colonial ones.

12\. Infiltration of System Alliance begins to get a feel of the Earth humans.

13\. System Alliance humans spends a lot of money overhauling their entire defensive network. However, they have a lot more galactic credit in from their grandfathered deals and is able to keep up the work load. Battlestars are built along side system Alliance Cruisers and frigate.

14\. Reservation from Colonials at first about their Earth brother not worshiping the same gods anymore, but they worked through it. After all the Cylons were still out there and the Citadel are trying to take advantage of their naive cousin. They view themselves as the Earth human elder sibling. They are happy that they get to settle on Elysium, as it was very fitting to them.

14\. The first twelve battle stars are made after the Earth protoype prove to be successful. They name the Battlestars after the Warstars. William Adama commands the Galactica, the flag ship of the Colonials and the Colonial Fleet is pressed into the System Alliance military.

15\. Humanity launch jump beacons sensors so they can get accurate jump coordinates off the beaten tracks of Mass Relays. It's a smaller scale project as most of their resources and main power are going into making ships and overhauling their entire defensive fleet. They also discover their asteroid belt is rich with Tylium.

16\. Earth ignore their Colonial cousin advice on expanding slowly and choose to grab as much as they can, eager to explore and prove themselves to the Galactic community. The humans born Asari enthusiastically welcome the new humans onto the scene. The Batarian do not, and attempt to pick on the humans. The Colonial and Council opinion change when the System Alliance launched their offensive on Torfan not letting a single Batarian live.

The Council see the darkness that was once the Colonials, the Colonials approves of the heavy handed method and respect their younger sibling that much more for their resolve.

17\. The Quarian Federation does not realized that a sizable amount of their Galactic income were from Colonials holdings. The suddenly lost threw them in a tizzy. Earth wanting to make friends still share some of the profit with the Federation but would eventually ween them off.

18\. Shirts with the print of "Humanity Fuck yeah" are made when old footage of the Colonial war games are shown. The majority of the Earth humans view the Colonial as something akin to wonder.

19\. Attempted dialogues with the Cylons are made despite both Council and Colonial warnings. To the shock of all, they were merely escorted out of the Colonial territory by the Cylons Basestars.

is alarm to see humans again when he woke up and try to get the Cylon to side with him. He is concern to find out the skinjobs cannot be indoctrinated. The Cylons are seen living on the twelve Colonies world that are rebuild along side Geth's platform.

21\. Nazara make his offer and like canon ME storyline some of the Geth agree. The Cylons have a vote which fail but the One's , Four's and Five agree to join without the rest of the Cylons consent, thus making this the rogue Geth faction from the game.

However the difference here is Cavil-Prime really want humans dead.

 **HOW ME 1 Story would have played out!**

Nihilus and Tela are evaluating Shepard or Shepards siblings for Spectre candidacy. On the new Mercury-Class Battlestar Normandy. Thanks to the Quarian Federation, they were able to seamlessly integrate Mass Effect tech with Tylium run Jump Engines.

Close to 76 Battles stars ranging from 1.5k to 1.8km are made. In return they have a smaller cruiser and frigate fleet. They simply do not not have enough man power to run such a large fleet.

Eden Prime happen only this time there are two Basestar attacking the Colony. The Normandy pulls in and attack both even as Shepard and marine squads fly down on Raptors to reinforced Eden Prime.

Nihilus dies(or not), Tela takes over after seeing what Saren did. Shepard get caught in the beacon. Soverign tries to go up, just in time to see a Basestar get heavily damaged by the Battlestar. Battlestar see's Sovereign and fires upon it while taking a red beam hit from them cutting into their outer hull.

However, in return, the Normandy takes off one of Sovereign tentacles.

The pursuit for Saren begins.

The Normandy X.O name is Cavil Pressly, that's right, a Cylon. As the adventures continues they learn more about the Cylons.

After Vimire, where Shepard see a Cavil look a like. He confront Pressly about it, and Pressly attack Shepard after luring him out to talk. In the battle, Shepard shoots Cavil Pressly who actually wanted to get killed on purpose. He then tell Shepard about the humanoids Cylon.

Shepard would then ask why Pressly did not betray the Normandy after all this time. Pressly would say, because they were his family and he would never harm his family. He dies in Shepard arms. Cylon model ones are made known throughout the System Alliance. Some were marines, some were fighters, some held civil government job. They all surrender without a fight but expect to be killed.

This cause a conundrum for the SA officials, who Colonial allies calls for executions.

When ask if any vital information was given out, all of the Cavil's reply that they did not. That they enjoyed being among the humans. That it was their fault for killing the Colonials the way they did and does not hold any grudge if they are to be executed.

Meanwhile with Saren, we would learn that Cavil-Prime is pissed and have been angry that none of his saboteur did any of their jobs and agreed with Nazara to call the Reaper to end the whole damn species. (This Cavil is canon and found out his efforts to infiltrate often lead to turn coats)

Citadel battle happen where Cavil Prime is unrepentant and Shepard kills him, then final battle has the Galactica riding in from Acturus with Hacket SA Dreadnaught to kill Sovereign. The Battlestars are the one that could take the most hits from Sovereign even as it hit Sovereign back.

Normandy battle the Basestars.

Shepard wins.

ME 2and 3 would be kind of a mix.

1\. Miranda would actually be a six.

2\. EDI would be the first Earth made A.I. The previous Luna base A.I in the system Alliance was made with old Cylon coding and yes it wanted to kill everyone.

3\. EDI quirk is a result of her being made by Earth hence again highlighting the difference.

4\. Normandy would be attack by a fleet of Collector ships resulting in a heavily damage Normandy with Shepard injured in a coma instead.

5\. Battlestar Normandy is retired with full honors and mothballed. Cerberus elements obtain the rights to the gutted ship and reconstruction begins with EDI installation.

6\. Shepard wakes up from his coma only to realize the Galaxy have moved on without him and the Quarians are making Vaklyrie class Battlestars. The latest rage would be how strong a Battlestar is as the Turian is also rushing to make one of their own while the Asari will be making quite a few more Destiny Ascension.

7\. Skin job paranoid is also at an all time high. Cerberus might be run by Gaius Baltar and Jack Harper.

8\. Recruitment into Cerberus happens with the remade Normandy as the System Alliance is now gearing up for war. If there is a second shepard here, that Shepard would be jane and would be the top dog and go to troubleshooter of the System Alliance now.

9\. Some scenes I might want is how Miranda keep on trying to make small chat with EDI and EDI just look at her. Like on some level EDI doesn't trust Miranda enough to make small talk.

Yes, Miranda Six would still be talking with her aussie accent even if she look like Tracie with dyed black hair.

10\. Eventually they will make a blind jump because of a massive Collector attack, or what they thought was a blind jump only to end up over Caprica.

Revelation is revealed as Miranda revealed her true self.

Joker line of course after seeing the Six models. "I for one welcome our new robot overlords." And EDI in a fit of jealously spin his chair around until he get sick.

Other Joker moment is asking when EDI gonna get her flesh upgrade and tell her he prefer number six but eights and threes are nice too.

Geth reveal would happen here and a key to the mu relay could be found but they need to find Kobol. Kobol is found, Sythesis Kobolian tells them the truth about the history of humanity. Say they will not stay and fight, but upgrades the Normandy with…

Original Series Battlestar weapons for their ships. The tech is also installed for the SA to have and share if they want too. So they will no longer fire ME slugs but Direct Energy Weapons with real shielding.

Collector base happens.

 **ME 3**

Colonial have made a weapon to destroy all A.I during the Colonial Migrant days. They are the destroy opinion. Cylon Skin job want to integrate non-intrusively with humans, they are the Synthesis option but not the way the reapers wants.

TIM and Gaius Baltar figure a way to gain control of reapers. They are the control option.

Earth would put up a better fight thanks to the Battlestars, and those that are could be upgraded in the intervening six month. Human is schedule for complete extermination after evading the Reapers for three cycles.

What happen next? Well. That is up to whoever wanna take over.

This is the rough draft, of course you got the final five and all that good stuff, but that was the original outline.

Them there be the outline. Naturally like all outline there are some holes here and there. It'll be up to the next writer to shore it up.


End file.
